La Historia
by Maruxina
Summary: El final que he imaginado para el Huddy. Puede contener spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

House me parece una serie genial. Durante 7 años la he seguido fiel esperando con ansias cada uno de sus capítulos, pero lo sucedido a final de temporada me ha quitado la ilusión. La marcha de Lisa Edelstein (a la que le deseo lo mejor) y por tanto de Cuddy, es un duro golpe para la serie del que me temo jamas podra levantarse. Con su personaje se ha ido la chispa, el picante, la sal de la serie... y ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Como aficionada seguire viendo la serie puesto que el resto del cast me parece genial y creo que una gran serie como House no se merece acabar con numeros rojos, pero la ilusión y el fanatismo se han ido tras los tacones de Cuddy...

Albergo la esperanza de que Lisa regrese para dar un final digno a su personaje, pero por si acaso y mientras tanto, este es el final que he imaginado... espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>La temperatura era cálida al final de la tarde. Sin embargo, la brisa que provenía del mar, y que juguetona revolvía su pelo, hacía que el ambiente fuera menos sofocante y pegajoso. Después de su paso por la cárcel y un breve periodo de tiempo en Nueva Jersey, había huido hasta allí, el último sitio donde había sido feliz. Ante sus ojos se abría la bahía de un pequeño pueblo del pacífico, con sus casitas pintadas de colores vistosos y la tranquilidad de su ambiente. Habían pasado dos años desde el fin de semana que había pasado con ella, antes de que enfermara, antes de que todo se fuera al traste, y aún así, recordaba cada uno de sus besos, el calor de sus caricias, el susurro de sus palabras…lleno suavemente sus pulmones de aire y lanzó un suspiro al aire: de aquello ya no quedaba nada. Había tocado fondo y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.<p>

Decidió caminar hasta el final del muelle. A esas horas de la tarde, los turistas se concentraban en los bares y terrazas de los alrededores y el lugar estaba desierto. Apoyo las manos sobre la pasarela y observo el infinito. Las olas golpeaban las rocas y la marea arrastraba con fuerza hacia dentro los papeles y demás porquería. Desde allí sería muy fácil quitarse de en medio. Un salto al vacío y caería contra las rocas. El golpe le dejaría inconsciente y luego, el mar haría el resto. Sus pulmones comenzarían a llenarse de agua y su cuerpo se hundiría lentamente. Poco a poco todo quedaría atrás. A los dos días su cuerpo aparecería flotando, hinchado. Las autoridades se encargarían de él, le examinarían y comprobarían que su tasa de alcohol era elevada. Otro turista borracho y descuidado que perdió el equilibrio. Después lo identificarían por su ficha dental y enviarían su cuerpo a su madre. Habría un pequeño funeral al que asistirían unas cuantas vecinas morbosas, un par de tipos que querrían comprobar que estaba muerto, Foreman, Chase, su antiguo equipo, Wilson,… y nadie más. Ni rastro de ella, de eso estaba seguro.

Se subió a la barandilla que delimitaba el final del paseo. Erguido sobre la madera pudo comprobar que la altura era considerable. Inspiro fuerte y lleno del todo sus pulmones. Un poco más hacia delante y ya estaba. Lo único que quedaría sería una breve reseña en un periódico y media página en una revista médica "Gregory House M D: Tan excéntrico como brillante" aunque a él se le ocurrían más adjetivos para describirse: mezquino, cruel, insensible, un cabrón capaz de destrozar la vida a todo aquel que pasara a su lado…

Sonrío. Sí, aquello era una buena idea. La mejor que había tenido desde hacía tiempo. Cerró los ojos, relajo la espalda y…

- NO LO HAGA!

Una voz profunda le saco de su delirio. Abrió los ojos y se giro para ver quién estaba detrás. No lo conocía, pero por las pintas, se trataba de un turista.

- VAYASE!

- NO! No lo haré!

- Jodido pueblerino! Déjenme en paz!

- Ya se lo he dicho. No lo haré.

- A LA MIERDA! – Se giro de nuevo y se dispuso a saltar.

Luego todo pasó muy deprisa. Sintió los brazos del desconocido agarrándole desde atrás. Esto le hizo trastabillar y acabo golpeándose las costillas contra la barandilla. El instinto le hizo agarrarse al borde, momento en el que el turista aprovecho para agarrarlo por los brazos con más fuerza. El golpe le había dejado sin aire y a la voluntad del desconocido que consiguió dejarlo a salvo sobre el muelle.

Dolorido y sudoroso, su respiración era agitada y miles de puntos brillantes pasaban por delante de sus ojos debido a la falta de aire. Aún así, logro ponerse en pie. Estaba furioso con aquel hombre que se había interpuesto en sus planes. Se dirigió hacia él y levanto su puño con la intención de golpearle la cara. Pero su oponente parecía ser de otro planeta. A pesar de que también estaba agotado por el esfuerzo, logro esquivar el golpe y apartarse. Ambos forcejearon durante unos minutos, hasta que el turista logró zafarse por completo de él, lanzándole con fuerza contra la barandilla, que de nuevo le golpeo en el costado, para esta vez, dejarle definitivamente fuera de combate.

- MALDITA SEA!- grito desde el suelo – QUIEN ES USTED?

El desconocido se acerco a él, se agacho y le tendió la mano

- Mi nombre es David

- Es un hijo de puta!

- Oh! Vamos! Debería ser más amable con el hombre que acaba de salvarle la vida

- Quien le ha pedido que lo hiciera?

- Suicidarse – dijo mientras lo agarraba y le ayudaba a incorporarse por completo – nunca es la solución.

Aquel comentario le provoco una risa incontrolada

- De donde ha sacado esa frase? De una revista para el retrete?

- Es de mi propia cosecha – dijo con media sonrisa en los labios.

Aquel hombre transmitía una gran serenidad. A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, se mantenía tranquilo, lo cual detonaba que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones tensas.

- Vamos – dijo – dejo que me invite a una copa.

- Ja! Por qué debería invitarle?

- Porque me debe algo más que una cerveza.

Aquello lo convenció y no sabía muy bien porqué. Aquel indeseado héroe había llamado su atención.

Se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a caminar a su lado por el muelle. No habían avanzado un par de pasos cuando el hombre se detuvo

- Aún no me ha dicho su nombre.

Sonrío para sí. Por su testarudez, sabía que no iba a poder librarse de él en toda la noche.

- House, Greg House.

- Greg encant…

- Mejor llámeme House…

- Está bien. House encantado de conocerle – tendiéndole de nuevo la mano – Conozco un sitio donde preparan los mejores mojitos.

- Estupendo…

Caminaron por el puerto hasta llegar a un bar que se encontraba al otro lado de la playa. Era un sitio acondicionado para los turistas que se apiñaban en la terraza, pero el interior guardaba detalles genuinos de un tiempo atrás, en el que la invasión foránea no era tan acusada. Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron al camarero un par de los famosos combinados. El sabor de la menta y el ron cayo refrescante por su garganta, y contrariamente al efecto que suele causar, el alcohol despejo su mente. Ambos bebieron los primeros sorbos en silencio, tras los cuales, David comenzó a hablar.

- Y bien, que es lo que te ha llevado a querer saltar de un muelle?

Aquella pregunta tan directa le sorprendió. Tanto que le hizo escupir parte del mojito que tenía en la boca. Poso el vaso en la barra y se seco de la cara los restos del brebaje…

- Vaya! No se anda con rodeos?

- Bueno, podríamos esperar a hablar un par de copas más. Yo le revelaría un par de confidencias de mi vida, usted se sentiría más cómodo, mostraría una falsa empatía y comenzaría a hablar de lo que realmente le preocupa y piensa de la vida. Esto llevaría a la verdadera naturaleza del problema y a la causa de que estemos ahora mismo sentados juntos. La diferencia es que ser directo resulta más barato, además, se lo advierto, no soy un gran bebedor y el instinto me dice que una persona que casi se mata, en realidad lo que quiere es que le escuchen y contar su historia.

La lógica de aquel hombre resultaba aplastante…

- Por que hace esto? No me conoce…

- Se lo he dicho. El suicidio no me parece solución y tengo curiosidad por saber cómo una persona inteligente como usted ha llegado a esa conclusión.

- Como sabe que no soy un borracho palurdo?

- Por sus manos y su acento. A pesar de que su aspecto general es bastante descuidado, tiene las manos cuidadas. Es un hombre que trabaja con las manos, sí, pero no tiene las asperezas de un obrero. Por otra parte, debajo de los tacos e improperios, habla con ironía y un inconfundible acento del Este. Tal vez sea caer en los tópicos pero es usted banquero?, abogado?, empresario?…

- Médico.

- Médico! Claro…

- Acierta muchas cosas, señor...

- Zhore. David Zhore. Pero en serio, llámeme David. Cuando escucho decir señor Zhore me vuelvo buscando a mi padre.

- Está bien. Es muy intuitivo David, cualquiera diría que se dedica a ello.

- J,J,J,J… Es cierto, suelen decírmelo y no voy a negar que me ha servido en la vida.

- A que se dedica?

- Trabajo para una cadena de televisión.

- Una cadena de televisión?

- J,J,J,J,J… Síiiii… me dedico a escribir guiones, crear ficciones… pero hasta ahora ningún éxito. Suelo viajar bastante, coleccionando historias, experiencias…

- Coleccionando vidas…

- Si, supongo que sí. Eso es lo que hago…

David se tomo un descanso y de nuevo comenzó a hablar…

- Ahhh! Pero no hablemos de mí. Como puede comprobar el alcohol me afecta deprisa. Medico, eh? Y como es que un médico cuyo oficio es salvar vidas quiere quitarse la suya propia?

Se quedo pensativo. No tenía porqué confiar en aquel hombre pero había algo en él que le gustaba y le animaba a sincerarse…

- Vamos! – le animó David sacándole se sus pensamientos – cuénteme su historia!

Cogió el vaso y apuró hasta el fondo el mojito. Qué demonios! Jamás volvería a verle…

- Mi historia es la del mayor miserable del mundo. Un cabrón que ha hecho daño a todo el que se ha cruzado en su vida. Pero como en todas las narraciones, como en todos los relatos que merecen ser contados, hay una historia de amor, una mujer… y en la mía, en mi historia el nombre de esa mujer es Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez que la vi fue en la facultad de medicina. Años más tarde ella me dijo que nos habíamos cruzado en la biblioteca del campus donde yo trabaja como becario, pero aquello no lo recuerdo. De lo que si tengo una imagen clara es de verla en clase de Endocrinología. Aquella asignatura tenía fama de "hueso" dentro del campus. Ya no solo por la asignatura en sí, sino por el profesor Lamb en concreto.

El viejo Lamb era un profesor de la vieja escuela, estricto y exigente con sus alumnos. Tenía fama también de elitista, y en realidad así lo era. Al profesor solo le gustaban los alumnos destacados, no importaba su promoción. Si algún atrevido y vulgar estudiante osaba en matricularse en su asignatura, éste le hacía la vida imposible hasta que conseguía que la abandonara. Matricularse no servía para acabar antes la carrera pero los alumnos de Lamb eran famosos en Michigan. Era un secreto a voces que el viejo profesor solía apadrinar al alumno más destacado. La "beca Lamb" como la llamaban, incluía reuniones exclusivas y el codearse con intelectuales y mandamases… En definitiva, una oportunidad de darse a conocer antes que nadie y con ello abrir puertas a una prometedora carrera.

A pesar de estos alicientes, éramos una clase pequeña. La asignatura tenía los mismos créditos que la Endocrinología que impartía el profesor Seagal mucho más llevadera, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos escogían la vía fácil. Sin embargo a quienes les gustaban los retos se decantaban por el doctor Lamb. Así pues éramos apenas 20 jóvenes, cada uno proveniente de un sitio distinto, cada uno de familia adinerada, cada uno con nuestras ambiciones y esperanzas… y de entre todos, ella brillaba con luz propia.

Ojos claros, pelo azabache, sonrisa contagiosa y un cuerpo con generosas curvas. Simpática, divertida, inteligente, elegante y con carisma…lo tenía todo. Yo me sentaba justo en la fila de atrás y solía observarla. Como todos los chicos de aquella clase, me había fijado en ella, pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención, lo que la hacía diferente a cualquier otra chica bonita, era su ingenio y ambición. Bajo su apariencia de niña buena y correcta, se escondía una mujer agresiva y decidida que no dudaba en luchar por lo que quería. Aquello me atraía y fascinaba más que su proporcionado cuerpo.

Entiéndame, aunque polémico, siempre había sido brillante. A pesar de que mi padre viajaba constantemente, nunca tuve problemas en sacar las mejores notas. Al llegar a la universidad nada fue diferente y al matricularme en la asignatura de Lamb, todos me daban como favorito para conseguir su famosa "beca". Nadie contaba con una osada y desconocida alumna de primero, cuya ambición era mayor que la mía. Lisa Cuddy fue una agradable sorpresa desde el primer momento. Un contrincante al fin.

Así pues, ya que los dos perseguíamos el mismo objetivo, ganar el "favor" del profesor Lamb, nuestras discusiones eran frecuentes en clase. Ambos nos esforzábamos por desmontar los trabajos y las exposiciones de cada uno. Ella no dudaba en enfrentarse a mí y me rebatía cada uno de mis argumentos, y yo solía enojarla de tal manera que hacía desaparecer su falsa pose de estudiante correcta.

A contrario de lo que todo el mundo podría pensar, yo disfrutaba con aquella situación. Me encantaba sacarla de sus casillas, desesperarla...sus ojos brillaban más, su pelo se revolvía cruzando su cara y su carácter se desbordaba… En resumen, se volvía aun más irresistible. Fue así, sin darme cuenta, como caí en su embrujo. Por aquel entonces jamás lo admitiría pero ella se convirtió en la única razón por la que asistir a clase. Sentado, la observaba y anotaba mentalmente cada uno de sus movimientos: como cruzaba las piernas, como jugaba con su pelo cuando se ponía nerviosa…Ella se convirtió en un reto, en un puzle enigmático que resolver. Y cada noche, a solas, fantaseaba en cómo sería besarla, acariciarla, desvestirla poco a poco… La deseaba, más que a ninguna otra mujer y en secreto esperaba el día en que pudiera hacerla mía…

Estabas enamorado de ella!

QUE? – exclamo sorprendido House – No, no… simplemente me gustaba.

Oh vamos! Te gustaba y mucho! Porque te niegas a admitirlo? Han pasado…que? 25 años?

26… – House hizo una seña al camarero indicándole que llenara de nuevo su copa – quieres tomar otra?

No, no, aun voy por la primera… y bueno, que paso?

Como que qué paso?

Si, ya sabes… si tuvisteis vuestro… "momento".

House sonrió melancólico – si, lo tuvimos.

Fue en la fiesta de primavera, justo antes de las vacaciones. El caso es que yo no era de asistir a las típicas fiestas dentro del campus. Prefería los garitos de la ciudad en donde se podía fumar, escuchar buena música y conocer chicas de las que poder olvidarte sin tener que cruzártelas al día siguiente en clase… Pero en aquella ocasión, me había enterado de que ella iría junto a sus amigas… así que decidí esperarla.

Recuerdo muy bien como el corazón se me aceleró cuando la vi entrar. Aquella noche estaba preciosa, más de lo que acostumbraba. Llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado. Sencillo y elegante a partes iguales, enseñaba lo justo e insinuaba el resto. Su pelo negro, caía gracioso sobre sus hombros y el maquillaje de su cara, resaltaba sus rasgos haciendo inmensos sus ojos y deliciosos sus labios.

Como es de imaginar no fui yo el único que se había fijado en ella, normalmente solía estar rodeada de babosos, pero ella los solía rechazar con elegancia. Lo cierto es que no se le conocía ningún novio formal, a principio de curso salía con un chico que estudiaba derecho, pero al cabo de unos meses lo dejaron, no se sabía muy bien porque.

Ella era la razón por la que estaba en aquella estúpida fiesta pero debía esperar un tiempo prudencial para acercarme. Después de una hora de escuchar música ochentera y un par de copas, decidí acercarme por fin a ella, aprovechando que estaba sola. Así que me perdí entre la gente y cuando estaba cerca de ella tropecé "accidentalmente"…

AUCHH! TEN CUIDADO IDIOTA!

OH! Vaya! donde están tus modales Cuddy?

HOUSE! Que haces aquí?

Es una fiesta, no? Supongo que emborracharme e intentar pasar un buen rato…

Uhmmm… es curioso, jamás te había visto en ninguna del campus.

Supongo que a las que asisto son más exclusivas.

Ja! –sonrío maliciosamente – hasta lo que yo sé, tus fiestas son de todo menos exclusivas…

Y eso como lo sabes?

Tu fama te precede

A sí? Y que mas dice mi fama?

Pues… que eres un estudiante brillante, retorcido y mujeriego.

Eso es lo que dice la gente o es lo que piensas de mí?

Bueno, yo además añadiría arrogante y pretencioso.

Vaya! No estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas me digan tales cumplidos…

Yo no soy como el resto de las chicas.

Bueno, de eso ya hace tiempo que me había dado cuenta…

Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos. Bien hecho House, me dije, vamos 1-0.

…Bueno… dejas entonces que lave mi imagen invitándote a tomar algo?- le pregunte.

Está bien – dijo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la barra.

Los dos pedimos al camarero y durante unos minutos permanecimos callados.

Y bien, ya tienes claro cuál va ser tu especialidad? – le dije para romper de nuevo el hielo

Umm? No, aun no… y tú?

No lo tengo claro, me gusta el diagnostico…

Eso no es una especialidad, forma parte del proceso de atender a un paciente.

Y quien quiere tratar con pacientes…

Cómo? Estas estudiando medicina! El paciente es la razón por la que…

No – La interrumpí- la enfermedad es la razón por la que existe la medicina, esa debería ser nuestra única preocupación.

Lo dices en serio?

Totalmente. Si nos concentramos en tratar la enfermedad, sin los lazos emotivos que se tienden al poner cara a un paciente, seremos más eficaces y cometeríamos menos fallos. Además, las personas mienten, las enfermedades no. Realizando un buen historial se pueden tratar todos los síntomas y …

No puedo creerlo! Lo dices de verdad… Tratar con el paciente es importante! Está demostrado que el buen trato al paciente es más eficaz que muchas terapias, no podemos tratar a los enfermos como máquinas…

Y de que sirve ser majo si después no puedes curarlo? Tratar con los pacientes nubla la objetividad y eso lleva a errores.

Al contrario! Conocer al enfermo te motiva más para encontrar su cura…

Vaya! Eres toda una idealista!

Y tú un sociópata!

Otro adjetivo que añadir a mi currículum? No crees que eres un poco dura conmigo? Yo también tengo un corazoncito, sabes?

Lo… lo siento – dijo un poco turbada – es que, no entiendo tu forma de pensar.

Entonces… no hablemos de ello… vamos! baila conmigo.

Bailar?

Sí, ya sabes… mover el cuerpo mientras suena la música.

Es, es que…

Qué? No sabes? O es que me tienes miedo?

Por qué iba a tenerte miedo? – puso cara de ofendida y se dirigió hacia el centro del recinto.

Estando ya en la pista, bailamos un par de canciones casi sin mirarnos. Creo que ambos estábamos incómodos con aquella situación, y nuestra discusión previa no había ayudado mucho a relajar el ambiente. Pasaron los minutos y la inconfundible melodía de "Berlin" y su "Take my breath away" comenzó a sonar en la pista. Ambos nos miramos y con cierto rubor, nos acercamos. Bailamos unos instantes en silencio y…

Este es tu método? – me dijo.

Mi método?

Sí, con el que conquistas a las chicas. Tropiezas con ellas en las fiestas, unas copas, las sacas a bailar…

Normalmente no necesito un método.

Oh vamos! – sonrió - Tampoco eres tan irresistible…

Lo cierto es que suele ayudar el decir que soy médico… pero supongo que eso contigo no funciona verdad?

J,j,j… No, la verdad que no.

Vaya! Maldita sea! – dije golpeándome la cabeza.

J,j,j

Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, deberías sonreír más…

Y tú no eres tan desagradable como aparentas – me dijo sonrojada - deberías practicar más…

Ah! Nunca das puntada sin hilo, verdad?

J,j,j – sonrío de nuevo

Sí, eso es lo que me gusta de ti en clase.

En clase? En serio? pues cualquiera lo diría, te esfuerzas demasiado en desmontar mis exposiciones…

Bah! Solo intento ponértelo un poco más difícil. Ambos sabemos que la "beca" Lamb ira para ti.

Por qué dices eso?

Oh vamos! Eres su ojito derecho.

Eso no es cierto!

Vamos! No seas modesta, no te pega…

El profesor Lamb no…

El profesor Lamb no parpadea cuando hablas…diría que está enamorado de ti, es más, todos en esa clase están enamorados de ti…

Todos? - dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Me había pillado en mi propio juego y no pude más que sonreírle… La música seguía sonando y comencé a acercarme a ella, sentía unas ganas inmensas de besarla. Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros se redujo y mis labios contactaron con los suyos. Fue un beso tímido, comedido… pero eso no impidió que sintiera mil y un sensaciones, mi corazón se acelero y durante el instante que duro, el mundo dejo de existir. Ambos nos separamos y nos miramos en parte sorprendidos. Algo había cambiado entre nosotros. Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más pasión, nuestras manos cobraron vida y nos fundimos en un abrazo explorando nuestros cuerpos. Lo que sucedió después lo recuerdo en una nube… de camino a su habitación nos besamos a cada paso y no dejamos de hacerlo durante toda la noche que estuvimos juntos. Me entregue por completo y en la madrugada, exhausto, me dormí abrazado a ella.

Y? – dijo David expectante – que paso después?

Pues… - dijo House mientras sonreía por la impaciencia de su oyente – lo que sucedió fue que desperté a su lado. Yo no era de los que se quedaban a la mañana siguiente pero nunca durante una noche, había amado así a una mujer. Además, la imagen de verla semidesnuda sobre la cama tampoco invitaba mucho a marcharse de allí. Estaba preciosa… y como un tonto, sonreí mientras la observaba. Aparte un mechón de pelo que tapaba su cara y al hacerlo, ella arrugo la nariz, estaba casi despierta. La acaricie de nuevo hasta que lentamente abrió los ojos…

Hola – me dijo

Hola – le respondí mientras la besaba

Ambos nos miramos sin decir nada y sonreímos como dos idiotas… de repente la expresión de su cara cambió.

Ay madre! Qué hora es?

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y respondí…

Casi las 11, por qué?

Mierda, mierda, mierda…tengo que ir a clase! – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía apresuradamente.

Oh, vamos! No pasa nada porque faltes un día.

Lo sé! Pero hoy no puedo! Tengo que exponer un trabajo… y llego tarde!

Vaya… – dije resignado

Acabo de arreglarse, cogió las llaves, su carpeta y vino a la cama a despedirse…

Hay un poco de comida en la nevera, coge lo que quieras…

De acuerdo..

Nos vemos luego?

Asentí con la cabeza y la abracé intentando echarla de nuevo en la cama. Ella me aparto sonriendo y se marcho… la siguiente vez que la vi habían pasado 10 años.

10 años! Que ocurrió?

Bueno… lo que no conté en esta historia es que yo tenía bastantes problemas en la facultad.

No? – Dijo David irónico

El día de la fiesta había tenido una discusión con el profesor de ética, una de tantas, y supongo que a pesar de mis notas ya no aguantaron más…me expulsaron.

Oh, vaya! Lo siento…

Bueno, no me fue mal. Acabé los estudios en Hopkins.

Ah! Bueno no está mal…Y… que fue de ella? Pensé que te gustaba…

Sí… pero lo nuestro ya no tenía sentido. Michigan y Maryland están muy alejados.

La llamaste?

No… aquel día, como es de imaginar, no estaba de humor y a pesar de que quería ir a verla, preferí que pensara que era un cabrón antes que un fracasado…

Y dices que la viste 10 años después?

Sí, en el hospital en que trabajaba.

Se acordaba de ti?

Si… yo diría que sí…

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aquí va la tercera parte...SALUDOS!

* * *

><p>El camarero se aproximo y pregunto a los dos hombres si querían otra ronda. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y el empleado se dispuso a servirles. De nuevo, con las copas llenas, bebieron en silencio…<p>

Bueno… y cómo fue vuestro reencuentro? – dijo David

Puesss… un tanto accidentado – respondió House

Accidentado?

Sí… - House prosiguió con su relato.

"Como ya te he dicho yo acabé mis estudios en Hopkins, me especialice en nefrología y enfermedades infecciosas, y comencé a trabajar en el Hospital General de Baltimore. Sin embargo, mi forma de ver las cosas siempre me ha traído problemas… al segundo año de trabajar allí me vi envuelto en un pleito por mala praxis. Así fue como conocí a Stacy…"

Stacy? – pregunto David

"Stacy era la abogada que el hospital contrato para defender sus intereses y de paso salvarme el culo a mí. Tras un par de meses de litigios, acabamos ganando el juicio. Al mes, coincidimos en un partido de paintball, la invite a cenar, y bueno… estuvimos juntos 5 años."

Pero lo vuestro acabo… - dijo David

House asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió… "Al final acabaron despidiéndome del General. Luego trabaje en el Sinai Hospital, en el Union Memorial, y así un total de cinco hospitales del estado de Maryland. A Stacy le ofrecieron un puesto en Nueva Jersey y decidimos mudarnos. A la semana de instalarnos, fue cuando me ocurrió lo de la pierna" David miro a House interrogante "sufrí un infarto en la pierna derecha mientras jugaba en un minigolf. Acudimos al hospital más cercano, el Princeton-Plainsboro donde me atendió un inepto que me tomó por yonki. Cuando el músculo se trombosó y finalmente necrotizo, el dolor fue insoportable y acudí de nuevo al hospital. Allí entre gritos, exigí hablar con el jefe de medicina y fue cuando por la puerta entró la mismísima Lisa Cuddy…"

Y bien señor … -dijo entrando en la consulta sin apartar la vista de mi historia – que es lo que quiere?

Levanto la cabeza y ambos nos quedamos mirando… nos reconocimos de inmediato.

House…

Cuddy.

Qué, que haces aquí – preguntó turbada – tú, tú eres el hombre del infarto muscular…

Y tú la jefa de medicina?

Subdirectora… mi jefe está a punto de jubilarse y delega en mí la mayoría de sus asuntos.

Vaya! Al final has llegado alto, eh?

No tanto… que tal te va a ti?

Bueno… - dije mirando mi pierna – podría irme mejor.

Oh! Claro, claro… - dijo – déjame ver… viniste el pasado sábado… -

Le expliqué de nuevo mi caso y ella aceptó ser mi médico. Estuve ingresado tres días cuando mi estado empeoró. El trombo podía provocarme otro infarto y mi vida corría peligro. La solución más segura era amputarme la pierna pero yo me negué, aun a riesgo de sufrir grandes dolores. Mi estado iba de mal en peor y Cuddy me propuso una intervención arriesgada: extirpar el músculo necrosado de mi pierna. Aquello me produciría una cojera permanente, pero me permitía conservar la pierna. Yo me negué en rotundo, creía que pasadas 72 horas el riesgo de un nuevo infarto desaparecería… El dolor era insufrible y decidí firmar el consentimiento para inducirme en un coma para pasar lo peor del dolor inconsciente, sin embargo en esa situación, Stacy era la responsable médica, y autorizó la operación de la que había hablado Cuddy… Cuando desperté del coma, una cicatriz atroz surcaba mi muslo. Stacy me salvo la vida, ahora lo sé, pero la cojera y los dolores me acompañaran mientras viva…"

Que pasó después? – dijo David

"Pues aquello mino nuestra relación. Jamás le perdone que consintiera la operación a mis espaldas. Durante el año que duro mi rehabilitación le hice la vida imposible, nuestras peleas eran constantes y finalmente acabo dejándome…"

Y Cuddy? Que paso con ella?

"Pues durante mucho triempo le guarde rencor por haber sugerido aquella operación a Stacy. En el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto, de haber sido yo el médico habría actuado igual… pero eso no me impedía culparla de lo que me había pasado. Durante bastante tiempo no tuve contacto con ella, leí por la prensa que se había convertido en decana de medicina, la primera mujer, la segunda más joven… Yo por mi parte, tras acabar la rehabilitación comencé a buscar trabajo. Al principio no fue difícil, yo era conocido en la comunidad médica, pero el dolor de la pierna y mi incipiente adicción a la vicodina hicieron que mi carácter se hiciera más difícil, por así decirlo, lo que me acarreo que me cerraran las puertas de cada uno de los hospitales a los que acudía…"

Perdona, mi ignorancia pero vicodina? Que es eso?

Es la medicina que me recetaron tras la operación. Es un opiáceo.

Ya entiendo…

"El caso es que llego un momento en el que estaba desesperado, no encontraba trabajo en ningún sitio, estaba solo, el dolor era terrible y fue entonces cuando Cuddy volvió a cruzarse en mi camino. Recuerdo bien aquel día: yo estaba en mi apartamento cuando llamaron a la puerta, abrí de mala gana y me la encontré de frente. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, era la última persona que esperaba encontrarme y reaccioné de forma brusca…

Que haces aquí? – dije – Cómo sabes donde vivo?

Por tu historia, puedo pasar? - me pregunto

La mire de arriba a bajo y me aparte de la puerta para dejarla pasar…

Y bien, que es lo que quieres Cuddy? Ya es tarde para una disculpa…

Una disculpa? A qué te refieres?

Sabes bien a que me refiero – dije con rabia contenida

House yo…

Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – grite de repente – Tú y Stacy actuasteis a mis espaldas!

Te salvamos la vida! – grito ella también

Me dejasteis mutilado!

Oh vamos! Aún puedes usar tu pierna…

A esto le llamas pierna! - Dije señalando mi maltrecho muslo – A un trozo de carne inútil y deformada! No puedo caminar sin ayuda y el dolor es insoportable!

El dolor puede controlarse con…

Oh si! Con esto! – dije mientras sacaba el bote de vicodinas del bolsillo – Gracias doctora Cuddy, muchas gracias!

Un silencio tenso se hizo entre nosotros…

Vete de aquí – le dije

No, no sin antes decirte a lo que he venido.

No quiero saberlo.

Te ofrezco un trabajo, House.

Para lavar tu conciencia?

Piensa lo que quieras… Jefe de un nuevo departamento en mi hospital, el servicio de diagnóstico. Aceptarías solo los casos más interesantes y que tú escogieses, con un equipo a tus órdenes y siempre con prioridad a la hora de utilizar los recursos del hospital… Solo pasarías dos de horas de clínica y asistir a un par de conferencias al año…

Y tu serías mi jefa, claro?

Pues sí, como decana de medicina yo sería tu jefa pero…

No, gracias – la interrumpí.

Haz lo que quieras, House – me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – pero es un buen puesto, uno a tu medida. Sé que no tienes mucho donde elegir.

Jamás te daré la satisfacción de ser tu empleado.

Me miro con una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión y se fue dando un portazo. El caso es que ella tenía razón, los puestos no me sobraban y tras un largo periodo de tiempo sin trabajar, empecé a considerar su oferta…"

Y qué? – pregunto impaciente David – acabaste aceptándola?

House soltó una carcajada y se acomodo en su asiento…


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, pues aqui va la el capítulo 4! Es cortito, pero me sirve para preparar el terreno... ;-P

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y todos vuestros reviews!

Saludos!

* * *

><p>El caso es que ella tenía razón, los puestos no me sobraban y tras un largo periodo de tiempo sin trabajar, empecé a considerar su oferta…"<p>

Y qué? – pregunto impaciente Peter – acabaste aceptándola?

House soltó una carcajada y se acomodo en su asiento…

Sí, claro que acepte su oferta…

House tomo el vaso, dio un nuevo sorbo al combinado y continuo hablando…

- Compréndeme, como ya te había dicho las ofertas de trabajo no me llovían del cielo y tenía que pagar el alquiler de mi apartamento. Tampoco es que estuviera echado a la calle… tenía dinero ahorrado y siempre podía trabajar en un laboratorio o en una mutua de seguros… pero aquello no me satisfacía, sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Era un médico brillante y no estaba dispuesto a rebajarme de tal manera… Además, la oferta de Cuddy era cuanto menos suculenta: Jefe de servicio, con un sueldo proporcional al cargo, en un hospital actual y que empezaba a despuntar en el Estado. Con un equipo a mi disposición y aceptando solo los casos que realmente me interesasen… Sí, estaba claro que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, Cuddy me conocía perfectamente y sabía que esa oferta era difícil de rechazar. Era un puesto a mi medida haciendo lo que siempre había querido: diagnosticar. El único problema era que al aceptar, la tendría a ella de jefa y aquello resultaba humillante. Tal y como lo veía, aquello era aceptar su limosna, y jamás quise dar lastima a nadie, y menos a ella. Aun así la situación obligaba, el seguro médico me exigía tener un empleo para seguir recetándome Vicodina, y no tuve otro remedio que aceptar. Sin embargo en mi mente retorcida idee un plan para no sentirme mal…

Y en qué consistía? – interrumpió David

Era bien sencillo… llevarle la contraria en todo.

Qué?

Bueno… si ella me conocía a mí, yo también la conocía a ella y sabía que se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido con mi pierna… Así que decidí sacar provecho de aquella situación. Acepte el trabajo, pero desde el primer momento, marque mi territorio. Hacía lo que quería a sabiendas de que jamás me despediría…

Vamos! Que le hiciste la vida imposible!

J,J,J… Mas o menos…

P, pero… por qué?

No sabría decirlo… simplemente creía que si pensaba en mi como un incordio, no tendría tiempo para sentir lástima…

Ya entiendo…

Así que, los primeros días, hice lo que me dio la gana sin obtener réplica por su parte…

En serio? Y cuanto duro eso?

No sabría dar una fecha concreta… lo cierto es que durante todos los años que trabajamos juntos nunca se lo puse fácil…

Años?

J,J,J…Sí…ya he perdido la cuenta.

Vaya! Y ella aguanto todo ese tiempo sin decirte nada?

Oh no! No, que va… Cuddy siempre ha sido una mujer inteligente y que plantaba batalla…Enseguida calo mi juego. Un día se planto en mi despacho y me dijo que si no pasaba consulta empezaría a descontármelo del sueldo… Desde entonces supe que ya no me lo pondría tan fácil.

Así que cediste…

Que va…Yo seguía desafiándola, poniéndola en compromisos, llevándola hasta el límite de su paciencia… y ella siempre me daba respuesta. Lo nuestro se convirtió en un toma y daca, en una guerra por ver quién tenía el poder…

Y dices que estuvisteis así durante años? – pregunto David- como pudisteis soportarlo?

J,J,J… La verdad no lo sé…al principio fue difícil, pero después…aquellas batallas internas se convirtieron en un aliciente para seguir adelante…

Vaya! Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco a la que le gustan las discusiones…

J,J,J…en realidad solo me gusta discutir con ella…

Pero por qué? No lo entiendo…

Ya te lo he dicho… Cuando discutía salía a la luz la verdadera Cuddy, aquella que intentaba tapar bajo sus exquisitos modales. Era agresiva, ingeniosa, mordaz, sexy… Era como si yo fuera el único que conociera su secreto y aquello me gustaba, y mucho…

Uhmmmm… ya veo.

Y lo cierto es que ella también parecía disfrutar de aquella situación… Supongo que en el fondo estaba cansada de que todo el mundo la adorase y le lamiera el culo… y mis planteamientos, aunque extremos, siempre le hacían ver la verdad de las cosas…Supongo que con el tiempo, ambos nos acostumbramos a aquella situación y en el fondo nos necesitábamos.

Os respetabais…

Aunque a simple vista pudiera parecer lo contrario, sí, ella era la única persona, junto con Wilson a la que respetaba...

Espera… quien es Wilson?

Wilson?... Wilson es… mi mejor amigo.

Ah sí? Háblame un poco de él.

Bueno… también es médico, especializado en Oncología. Trabajaba en Princeaton y nos conocimos en un congreso. Mujeriego, soñador, siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas… y aunque nuestra relación ha tenido altibajos, siempre ha estado a mi lado.

Un buen amigo de verdad…

Lo es…

House miro hacia abajo y comenzó a pasar el dedo por el borde de su vaso… Distraído y melancólico parecía estar en otro mundo…

Bueno! – dijo de repente David sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos – y que pasó con Cuddy? Creo que en el fondo vuestras discusiones eran una forma de coqueteo…

Aquel comentario provoco una risa incontrolada en House. Aquella no era la primera vez que oía algo parecido…

J,J,J… Sí, supongo que sí… lo cierto es que nunca tuvimos una cita al uso.

Vaya! Así que fuisteis algo más que jefa y empleado?

House volvió a reír de forma exagerada….


	5. Chapter 5

- Lo cierto es que ella nunca dejo de gustarme…Esta claro que al principio nuestra relación era difícil, pero desde el primer momento me di cuenta de que por más que quisiera odiarla no podía… Ambiciosa y con olfato para los negocios, triplico las ganancias en apenas 5 años y puso en el panorama nacional, al pequeño Princeaton Teaching Hospital. Con criterio para los diagnósticos, se mantenía fría y salomónica en las decisiones más difíciles… era la mejor jefa que había tenido. Aquello me cabreaba, necesitaba razones para enfadarme con ella, y con cada decisión que tomaba pensaba en la reacción que iba a tener, pero de una manera u otra, ella casi siempre se salía con la suya, ya fuera obligándome a ser más pausado y comedido con las pruebas, o vengándose con más horas de clínica cuando algo de lo que había hecho no le gustaba…

- Por qué no te gustaba pasar consulta?

House se quedo mirando a David con cara de no comprender nada…

- La clínica es aburrida. Cualquier mocoso con bata blanca recién salido de la facultad puede ocuparse de ello… el diagnóstico sin embargo requiere conocimiento, riesgo, decisión…

- Ya, ya entiendo… así que supongo que aquello era fuente de más conflictos…

- Pues sí… Mis visitas a su despacho eran frecuentes, por no decir diarias, yo me escondía para pasar de las consultas, ella me buscaba por el hospital hasta encontrarme, yo hacía bromas y comentarios jocosos sobre ella, ella contestaba con fina ironía…

- Qué locura!

- J,J,J…

- Así que aquello se convirtió en…no sé cómo decirlo… vuestro baile de cortejo?

- Sí… supongo que sí… mentiría si dijese que no quería acostarme con ella. Ya he dicho que era una mujer bella, el tiempo no había quitado un ápice de su atractivo y luego estaba el morbo de… bueno, ya sabes… el rollo jefa-empleado…

- Sí… ya te entiendo… - dijo ruborizándose David – pero ella se convirtió en algo más que una mujer sexy a la que tirarse, verdad? En fin, quiero decir… llevas una hora hablándome de ella. Nadie habla así de una mujer que simplemente le gusta… te enamoraste de nuevo de ella.

House se quedo mirando fijamente a David…

- Sí… perdido e irremediablemente enamorado de ella…- House bajo la cabeza…- sabes? Jamás le había dicho esto a nadie, ni a Wilson, ni a mi terapeuta, ni a ella…

- Bueno, supongo que es más fácil confesar este tipo de cosas a alguien que no conoce en persona de quien hablas…

House asintió con la cabeza y bebió en silencio

- Bueno… - dijo de nuevo David- y cómo paso?

- Que cómo paso?

- Sí, bueno… hasta ahora has dicho que era una buena jefa, que era guapa y que te atraía, ambos teníais un pasado en común, fuisteis amantes… pero que también llegaste a odiarla… por qué ese cambio? Dices que vuestras peleas por todo el hospital eran frecuentes, que aquello te acabo gustando porque ella plantaba cara y normalmente te ganaba la partida… En fin, se que el roce hace el cariño, pero, no sé… no acabo de entenderlo. Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- … lo cierto es que ni yo mismo lo sé. Un día simplemente empecé a verla con otros ojos. Como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz y la enfocara solamente a ella... De repente recordé todo lo bueno y comencé añorarlo con fuerza. Empecé a darme cuenta de que ella era la única persona que jamás me había abandonado, que siempre estuvo ahí, la que siempre lucho por mí…

- A que te refieres con eso de "luchar por mí"?

- Puesss… ya te puedes imaginar que mi carácter siempre me ha traído problemas… Al poco de contratar a mi equipo de diagnóstico, Edward Vogler un empresario ricachón donó 100.000.000 de dólares al hospital para investigación… desde un primer momento no le caí demasiado bien, impuso nuevas reglas en el hospital, sometió al consejo y puso a Cuddy en la tesitura de elegir entre el dinero o yo…

- Y que hizo ella?

- Pues se enfrento a él en una reunión del consejo y bueno… Vogler se fue con su dinero.

- Caramba!

- Sí… supongo que ella se dio cuenta de que se estaba apropiando del espíritu del hospital convirtiéndolo en una tiranía… aún así, no cabe duda de que se la jugó por mí… al igual que cuando mintió en un tribunal para evitar que fuera a la cárcel, y…

-Espera, espera! Mintió en un tribunal por ti?

- Sí, bueno… digamos que tuve problemas con un policía y mi adicción a las vicodinas… ella "falsifico" un documento y me salvo en el último momento.

- Pues sí que te han ocurrido cosas…

- J,j,j… Eso por no mencionar las veces que me han insultado, golpeado y hasta disparado…

- En serio? – Pregunto David sorprendido – Vaya… no creí que la medicina fuera tan peligrosa…

- Lo es, si eres como yo. A Wilson le regalan todo tipo de objetos por decir que se están muriendo…

- J,j,j… Sabes? Comprendo entonces que la amaras. Ella era algo así como una superwoman que ha estado presente en la mitad de tu vida, pero entonces… que vio ella en ti?

- Vaya! – dijo sorprendido House – No crees que nadie pueda enamorarse de mí? Tampoco estoy tan mal…

- Bueno… no te lo tomes a mal, pero por lo que dices no eres ningún angelito, adicto a los problemas y a los opiáceos, te metías con ella todo el tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible… así que en serio? Que vio ella en ti?

- J,J,J… Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Es algo incomprensible… ni yo mismo lo sé. Creo que… ella amaba a la medicina y la forma en que yo la desenmarañaba.

- Entiendo…

House bajo la cabeza y se removió en su asiento.

Bueno, y cómo os liasteis?

Vaya! – Exclamo House – Directo al tema, eh?

J, J,J… Llevo una hora aquí… supongo que esta parte tenía que llegar.

House sonrió y de nuevo bajo la cabeza pensativo. David insistió…

En serio! Como fue? Cosa de una noche, la invitaste a salir, …

No, no, que va… fue un poco más complicado que eso.

David se quedo mirando sorprendido a House

De verdad? Más complicado?

Pues sí…Llego un momento en el que los dos éramos conscientes de que nos gustábamos. Ella me había pillado varias veces interrumpiendo sus citas…

Celoso?

House asintió y continúo hablando…

A ella tampoco le molestaba demasiado aquello, es más me sonreía más que nunca… y bueno, supongo que esas cosas se notan, los dos éramos viejos conocidos, ya me entiendes…

Si, supongo que si…

Así que la cuestión era quien daría el primer paso.

Y eso por supuesto significaba un problema, dar el brazo a torcer…

En cierto modo sí.

Dios! – exclamo David golpeándose la frente – Qué cabezotas! Hasta en eso no os poníais de acuerdo? Pero si se trataba de ser felices!

House subió los hombros y puso cara de circunstancias, mientras David seguía negando con la cabeza…

Y bien! Quien fue?

Bueno… digamos que los sentimientos se desbordaron bajo ciertas circunstancias…

Qué circunstancias?

Todo comenzó con lo de Amber.

David puso cara de no comprender.

Amber era la novia de Wilson, ambos sufrimos un accidente de autobús. Ella quedo gravemente herida y yo me golpee la cabeza quedándome sin memoria sobre lo ocurrido. Para recordar y así ayudarla, me sometí a una sesión de electroshock y bueno… sufrí un ataque. Aquello no sirvió para nada, Amber no tenía salvación y murió, Wilson durante un tiempo me culpo de la muerte de su novia y yo me quede postrado en la cama durante un mes, inconsciente, sin saber si mis funciones cognitivas estarían intactas… Durante todo ese tiempo Cuddy estuvo a mi lado, cuidándome, y cuando desperté, ella era la primera persona a la que vi… con lágrimas en los ojos sujetaba mi mano mientras me decía que descansara y recobrara fuerzas. Aquella noche ella se durmió a mi lado y yo de haber tenido fuerzas para hablar le habría confesado que ella era la única razón por la que seguir adelante…

Oh vaya!… y que paso después? Se arreglaron las cosas con Wilson? Le dijiste algo a ella?

Con Wilson las cosas tardaron en arreglarse, pero finalmente me perdono y con Cuddy…supongo que me acobarde… hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque ninguno de los dos teníamos ya dudas de que los sentimientos estaban ahí…

Pero dices que hubo un momento en que esos sentimientos se desbordaron…

Sí… Ocurrió en Noviembre de 2008. Lo que no sabes es que, Cuddy ansiaba ser madre. Llevaba un par de años intentándolo de todas las formas posibles, donantes de esperma, inseminación in vitro, pero nada… no hubo suerte. Tuvo un aborto y el resto de los casos el óvulo ni siquiera prendió… Yo la ayude en un par de ocasiones p…

Espera, espera! La ayudaste? Quieres decir que… - David hizo un gesto con las manos – hiciste una donación privada…

NO! NO! QUE VA! QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?

Oh, vaya! Lo siento… - dijo David algo turbado - entonces en qué la ayudaste?

Con el tratamiento hormonal – dijo House molesto.

Ah! ya, ya…

Lo cierto es que ella ni siquiera pensó en mi para eso… prefirió a Wilson.

Espera… a Wilson? Entonces él y ella?

NO! NO! Bueno, salieron un par de veces… pero no paso nada. Ella lo considero como donante, pero ni llego a comentárselo…

Oh vale, ya entiendo… entonces sigue, que es lo que ocurrió ese Noviembre de 2008?

Pues que Cuddy consiguió lo que quería: ser madre, al menos durante un tiempo. Aprobaron su solicitud para adoptar a un niño, conoció a la madre biológica y la trato cuando ésta y el feto estuvieron en peligro. El parto fue en el propio hospital, Cuddy sostuvo en sus brazos al bebé, le puso nombre, adapto su casa… pero la madre cambio de opinión en último momento, y se quedo con la cría…

Oh vaya! Menudo golpe para ella!

Lo fue…

Y que pintas tú en todo eso?

Pues lo cierto es que a mí todo este asunto no me gustaba… Me quede sorprendido cuando me dijo que iba a adoptar un bebe y que ya habían aprobado su solicitud… En ese momento sentí una punzada de celos y tristeza. Creo que en el fondo siempre quise ser yo el padre…Así que reaccione mal, haciendo que se sintiera mezquina y diciéndole a cada paso que se equivocaba…

No! Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

House encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza…

Así que cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado, fui a verla… necesitaba ver cómo estaba, disculparme por en cierta manera por ser un cabrón…

Y cómo reacciono ella?

Bueno pues… me grito, me llamo hijo de puta y encarándose a mí me pregunto que por qué lo negaba todo, que por qué negaba lo evidente… En ese momento, me quede de piedra… no sabía que responder, ni yo mismo lo sabía. Solo podía ver sus ojos llorosos y el sufrimiento de su cara, y quería borrar esa imagen, decirle que tenía razón, que no podía, ni quería negar que estaba loco por ella y que sentía haberle hecho daño… así que me acerqué y la besé. Fue un beso largo, de pasión contenida durante años al que ella no tardó en corresponder. Nuestros brazos se enredaron y nos fundíamos en un abrazo… y cuando la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos, ambos nos miramos turbados… Aquello era un golpe sobre el tablero de nuestros sentimientos pues, por cómo nos besamos ya no había forma de negarlos y a pesar de que la deseaba y que ella me pedía con sus ojos que continuara, no pude hacerlo…

Oh vamos! Por qué no?

No lo sé… supongo que me acobarde. Aquel beso despertó en mí sentimientos que creía olvidados, que me había negado a mí mismo… y me entro el miedo. Miedo a ser feliz, y así, durante la fracción de segundo en que dubitativos permanecimos separados, decidí que era mejor seguir como estábamos, no quería arriesgarme y perderla para siempre… Así que me fui sin apenas despedirme.

Noooooo… Que desastre! Y que ocurrió después? Quiero decir… como fue el día después? Supongo que os veríais en el hospital…

Si, ella vino a verme a mi despacho… Pero ya había trazado un "plan de escape".

Que quieres decir con eso?

Pues que ella alego que estaba vulnerable y que yo me había comportado así simplemente para consolarla… así que le seguí la corriente.

Ambos negasteis lo ocurrido?

Supongo que sí…

No puedo creerlo! Y seguisteis tal cual? Ninguno tuvo dudas?

Bueno, a la noche siguiente… fui a verla, quería, no sé… besarla de nuevo, pedirle una cita, decirle la verdad… pero me quede en su puerta, observándola a través de la ventana… pensé que no era buena idea, que lo nuestro no saldría bien… así que me marché y durante varias semanas la evite.

Y Cuddy? También te evito?

Sí, al igual que yo parecía querer olvidar el tema, aunque hubo una semana… en la que estuvo un poco rara.

Rara? Qué significa eso?

Pues se presento en mi despacho y dijo que se quedaba allí mientras reformaban el suyo. Creo que quería decirme algo, pero me porté como un cabrón y no supe de que se trataba. Luego intente disculparme… espere algún tipo de respuesta por su parte, pero no ocurrió nada. Supongo que estaba bastante enfadada…

No quiero ni imaginarme que le hiciste!

Sí… no estoy muy orgulloso. Tras aquello, todo siguió como antes, aunque con cierta tirantez… después, Cuddy consiguió al fin ser madre y sus prioridades cambiaron.

Espera, consiguió ser madre? Cómo?

Es difícil de explicar. Fue mientras resolvíamos un caso, nuestra paciente era una adolescente que se quedo embarazada y dio a luz en una casa abandonada. Pensó que el bebe estaba muerto así que se lo ocultó a sus padres, a todo el mundo pero cuando se puso enferma todo salió a la luz… Cuddy se arriesgó, fue en busca del bebe y… bueno, resulto que la niña había sobrevivido. Al final, la madre acabó muriendo y ni los abuelos, ni el padre, también adolescente, quisieron hacerse cargo de la cría… Ante este panorama, Cuddy inició los trámites de adopción y finalmente lo consiguió. Adoptó a Rachel.

Que bien! Me alegro… y cómo le fue con la niña?

Pues al principio fue difícil pero, salio adelante. La niña es estupenda…

Y dices que las prioridades de Cuddy cambiaron?

Pues sí… El centro de su vida era Rachel y quería darle lo mejor, y yo como puedes imaginar no era la mejor opción como padre.

Así que renuncio a su vida amorosa.

Tampoco es eso… Simplemente miraba más con quien salía. Durante el tiempo que estuve en el psiquiátrico inicio una relación con un cretino que yo mismo le había presentado…

Espera, retrocede! Estuviste en un psiquiátrico?

Sí, unos seis meses…

Por que?

Comencé a tener alucinaciones por culpa de la vicodina. Veía a Amber, a Kutner un antiguo empleado, no sabía que era la realidad y cuando aluciné haber pasado una noche con Cuddy, decidí ingresar en un centro y someterme a rehabilitación.

Alucinaste con Cuddy?

Y lo grite en medio del hospital…

Madre mía! Pues si que necesitabas ayuda…

House asintió.

Y que paso? Te desintoxicaste?

Estuve limpio dos años…

Pero volviste a recaer…

House asintió de nuevo con la cabeza baja.

Y cuando saliste del psiquiátrico – pregunto de nuevo David - volviste a Princeaton?

Sí… me sentía bien. Quería rehacer mi vida, intentarlo con Cuddy pero… bueno, te puedes imaginar que al enterarme de que ella estaba con otro fue un duro golpe para mí…

No hablaste con ella? No le dijiste lo que sentías?

No… – dijo House mientras negaba con la cabeza – no de una forma adecuada.

A que te refieres con eso?

Pues que en vez de ser sincero, intente sabotear su relación.

Nooooooo…

Lo que provocó que se alejara más de mí y… bueno, acabó comprometiéndose con él.

Vaya! Lo siento… se caso con él?

No…

No? Por qué?

La pregunta es más bien, por quien?

David puso cara de no entender nada…

Ella rompió su compromiso por mí.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Respecto al capitulo anterior: cierto lo del primer beso fue en octubre! Upss! Fallo mío! Anda que... ya me vale! Olvidarme de una fecha tan importante para el Huddy! Me autoimpongo, como penitencia, el ver de nuevo esa escena unasss... 20 veces! :-p

Muchas gracias Myhouse por tus siempre constructivos comentarios... Son de agradecer! Saludos!

* * *

><p>QUEEEE! COOMO?<p>

House hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Dejo a su prometido por ti… vaya! Y cómo ocurrió? Te presentaste en la cena de su compromiso y…

- No nada de eso, fue por una situación más dramática.

- Más dramática? Oh, claro! Por supuesto… - dijo David con ironía.

- Hubo un accidente en Trentton, una grúa cayó sobre unos edificios y mató a bastante gente.

- Oh sí, sí! Ya recuerdo… más o menos hace 3 años, no?

House asintió con la cabeza.

Sí – dijo David – aquello fue una tragedia.

Los hospitales estaban desbordados y todo el personal era necesario, así que tanto mi equipo, como Cuddy colaboraron de forma directa en la ayuda.

Uhumm…Y que tiene que ver eso con que Cuddy rompiera su compromiso?

Suena horrible pero a mí me daba igual toda aquella situación, pero antes de que Cuddy se marchara hacia Trentton había hablado con ella en su despacho y no sé… la encontré rara…

Rara?

Sí, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero, no sé, hizo un gesto con la cara. Siempre lo hacía cuando le preocupaba algo…

Ya, ya...

Así que decidí seguirla para averiguar de qué se trataba. Aunque la situación era caótica, insistí varias veces para que me dijera qué le ocurría y bueno…me dijo que acababa de comprometerse.

Vaya palo!

Sí… fue duro, me enfade con el mundo, con todo, incluida ella y decidí marcharme pero, pero había una chica… se llamaba Hannah. La encontré entre los escombros con la pierna atrapada y bueno… no quería que nadie la tocara salvo yo así que, finalmente me quedé.

Bien hecho! Pero espera… hablas de ella en pasado? Que ocurrió, murió?

House asintió.

Oh, vaya! Lo siento…

Fue cosa de mala suerte, nadie pudo hacer nada… pero como puedes imaginar aquello me afectó. A Cuddy también. El caso de la chica guardaba cierta similitud con lo que me había ocurrido a mí. Hannah se resistía a que le amputasen la pierna y cómo puedes imaginar, me puse de su parte. Cuddy, como el resto de sanitarios, se oponía, y bueno… discutimos. Yo estaba molesto con ella por lo de su compromiso, y fui cruel. Supongo que para ella eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Me dijo que se había acabado, que estaba harta de mí, que no me amaba… y la di por perdida. Ese día regresé a mi casa destrozado, tan solo quería beber, colocarme para calmar el dolor de mi pecho y recordé que… que tenía un par de botes de vicodina en el baño…

Nooooooo!

Así que me derrumbé en el suelo del cuarto y cuando estaba dispuesto tomar un par de píldoras, ella entro por la puerta.

BIEN! – grito David provocando que parte del bar se les quedara mirando – Upss! – dijo de nuevo esta vez en un tono bajo – esto se pone emocionante, continúa…

House miro a David divertido y siguió hablando…

Parecía cansada, tenía los ojos tristes y enrojecidos pero yo pensé que, no sé, venía a gritarme de nuevo… así que apenas la dejé hablar y… ella acabo interrumpiéndome diciendo que había roto su compromiso y que yo era la causa. Me dijo que estaba cansada de luchar contra sus sentimientos, que no podía dejar de pensar en mí aunque lo intentara y que me amaba a pesar de que sabía que yo era el mayor cabrón del mundo…

Y? – pregunto David emocionado

Nos besamos… - House miro a David, éste le miraba a su vez con cara expectante.

Bueno, no voy hacerte un dibujito!

BIEN! POR FIN! – exclamo David – mira que os costó dar el paso!

Sí, supongo que sí…

Y cómo os fueron las cosas?

Bueno fue complicado.

Complicado? Porque trabajabais juntos? Porque era tu jefa?

No, no fue por eso… Ni tampoco porque no la quisiera. Dios sabe que entre sus brazos descubrí la felicidad y que la amé como nunca a nadie. Me entregue por completo a ella, puse mi corazón en sus manos y habría renunciado a todo, incluso a la medicina, por estar un segundo más a su lado…

Rompisteis? – Pregunto David.

Ella me dejo.

Qué? Pe, pero…

No la culpo, sabes? Ella tenía razón. Fui un cobarde. Amar no es suficiente, una relación implica también compromiso, y no del tipo que se compra con un anillo. Yo me sentía mejor que nunca, pero descubrí que la felicidad viene acompañada de fragilidad, de dependencia… Ella enfermo, sabes? – dijo House mirando a David – la cosa no pintaba bien y creí que la perdía…De repente todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Descubrí que ya no podía estar sin ella, que la felicidad solo tenía su nombre y que nada tendría sentido si no estaba. Sentí miedo, un dolor que no había experimentado nunca y acostumbrado como estaba a la analgesia, me tome un par de vicodinas para intentar mitigar el sufrimiento…

Nooooooo – dijo David mirando a House pero éste parecía en otro mundo.

Aquello me dio valor, sabes? Eso creía, pero me olvide de algo importante. Amar implica estar en lo bueno y en lo malo, compartir sufrimiento, sentirlo, y juntos hacerle frente… Al tomar aquellas pastillas la traicioné, la deje sola y ése fue mi gran error, lo que acabó con lo nuestro…

Vaya!… y que pasó con ella? Se curó?

Sí, si… Todo resulto benigno y hasta dónde yo sé, no le ha vuelto a dar problemas…

Bueno, me alegro por ella… aunque lo de vuestra ruptura es muy triste. Lo siento mucho.

House asintió con la cabeza y bebió en silencio. David lo imitó. Ambos permanecieron varios segundos sin decir nada, hasta que de nuevo David comenzó a hablar.

Y que pasó después? Seguiste en el hospital?

Sí, seguí trabajando allí, pero me comporté como un cabrón. Lo cierto es que entonces no entendía por qué me había dejado y reaccioné mal. Apenas si me pasaba por el hospital, me iba de putas, bebía, me colocaba, hice cosas temerarias como arrojarme a una piscina desde un balcón, tomar medicamentos experimentales e incluso me casé con una extranjera para que consiguiera el visado…

Que te casaste?

Sí, e invite a Cuddy a la boda…

Madre mía! Eso es muy cruel… por qué lo hiciste?

No lo sé… quería, quería castigarla… hacerle sentir mal, llamar su atención. Por aquel entonces no comprendía por qué me había dejado…

Ya, entiendo… Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Puesss… digamos que el tiempo que he pasado en prisión me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mi vida y los acontecimientos que me habían llevado hasta allí.

Espera! Espera! Has estado en la cárcel?

Sí, un año.

David abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y puso cara de no entender nada…

Y, y que fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó de nuevo.

Digamos que la última cosa temeraria que hice para vengarme de Cuddy fue estampar mi coche en su salón estando ella y su hermana dentro…

QUE HICISTE QUE?

House asintió con la cabeza

MADRE MIA! Estas como una cabra… y resultaron heridas?

No, por suerte no. Estaban en la cocina cuando sucedió.

Buff! Menos mal… pero, por qué hiciste eso?

Creo que tú lo has dicho perfectamente, me volví loco.

David frunció el ceño y House continuó hablando…

Lo cierto es que las cosas, aunque todavía tirantes, parecían que volvían a la normalidad. Ella había dejado la puerta abierta para que pudiera seguir viendo a Rachel, y en cierta manera habíamos hablado de cómo nos sentíamos… Así que como ofrenda de paz y muestra de que lo estaba superando, decidí llevarle un cepillo del pelo que ella había dejado en mi casa… No voy a negar que por entonces aún albergaba la esperanza de volver a estar con ella y que éste era un paso para volver hacer las cosas bien… Pero cuando, me acerque a su casa vi desde la ventana a su hermana y su cuñado, junto con un hombre al que no conocía. Todos se reían y parecían contentos cuando Cuddy entró al salón y apoyo su mano encima del hombro del desconocido… Entonces lo vi claro, aquel hombre era su cita, el pretendiente que caería enamorado a sus pies… Comprendí entonces que ella me había olvidado, que deseaba continuar su vida… En un segundo, pasaron por delante de mis ojos mil imágenes y recuerdos, el día que la vi por primera vez, todos los besos y noches que compartimos juntos, sus palabras susurradas en mi oído, sus caricias y lo feliz que había sido a su lado… Aquel hombre era yo! Al verle a su lado me recordó lo mucho que había perdido y… No pude soportarlo! Tenía que quitar esa imagen de mi mente… así que fui al coche y apreté a fondo el acelerador. Después todo lo que recuerdo esta como borroso. Me fui a mi apartamento a por un par de cosas y cogí el primer vuelo que me sacara del país. Estuve un par de meses huido pero pronto comprendí que no podía escapar de mis fantasmas… Regrese a casa y me entregue a la policía….Luego tuve un juicio, me declare culpable y me cayeron 6 meses por agresión…

Buff! Qué tremendo todo! Y cómo te fue?

Te refieres a en la cárcel? – pregunto House mientras David asentía con la cabeza - pues puedes imaginarte que no era un lugar agradable. Aún así, el módulo en el que estaba no era de los peores, sobreviví.

Entiendo… y bueno, qué hiciste cuando saliste de allí?

Regrese a Princeton.

En serio? - Pregunto asombrado David.

Foreman uno de mis antiguos empleados, ahora nuevo decano, me contrato como colaborador en los diagnósticos…

Eh! Espera, espera… Nuevo Decano? Y Cuddy?

Se marcho. Presento su renuncia al día siguiente del…"incidente".

Oh, vaya!

Síiiiiii…. – dijo distraído House. Bajo la cabeza y de nuevo bebió en silencio. Transcurrieron unos segundos y de nuevo comenzó a hablar – Lo cierto es que sin ella nada era igual. El hospital parecía una caricatura borrosa. Nada tenía el esplendor y belleza de antaño… Sin embargo permanecí allí unos meses, quería, no sé, cerrar ciertos asuntos con Wilson, con Trece, con Chase, Taub, el mismo Foreman, mi antiguo equipo… dejar que rehicieran sus vidas, que siguieran adelante y que se olvidaran para siempre del cabrón que había cambiado sus vidas…

Una despedida?

Sí, una despedida haciendo lo correcto.

Y lo conseguiste?

Sí, creo que sí.

Y Cuddy?

Puesss… me habría gustado despedirme también de ella. Pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho y el sufrimiento que le había causado… pero no tuve la oportunidad. No he vuelto a verla…

Nunca más?

House negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando casi en un susurro.

Así que el tiempo y la melancolía me trajeron hasta aquí, el último sitio donde la había amado. Buscando en sus calles los recuerdos de sus ojos y su sonrisa, de un tiempo mejor en el que había sido feliz… pero hoy tan solo queda eso, recuerdos, cenizas, un paisaje en blanco y negro... esa es mi vida, mi historia.

House apuro su vaso, dejo un fajo de billetes encima de la barra y se levanto algo trastabillado…

Hey! Espera! – Grito David – A dónde vas?

Al hotel… creo que por hoy he bebido bastante.

Espera! Te acompaño…

Ambos salieron del bar y caminaron en silencio por las calles. House con la mirada perdida, David pensativo.

Bueno – dijo House – éste es mi hotel.

David se le quedo mirando en silencio.

Gracias por todo… por salvarme la vida, por escucharme…

David asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se miraron por última vez y House camino hacia la puerta…

ESPERA! – Grito David – NO PUEDE ACABAR ASI!

Qué? – dijo House sin comprender

A lo vuestro, a lo tuyo con Cuddy… no puede acabar así!

A que te refieres? – pregunto de nuevo House.

Pues me refiero a que tu historia es la mejor que he escuchado nunca. Amor, celos, pasión…tiene de todo! Y lo mejor es que ha sido así durante más de 20 años! Oh, vamos! No puede acabar así! Os merecéis un final mejor!

Qué? Que dices? Las cosas son como son…

No! – dijo algo alterado David – pueden cambiarse!

Es… es imposible. La gente no cambia, ni se puede olvidar las cosas que han hecho.

Eso no es cierto! Tú has cambiado! En fin, te conozco solamente desde hoy pero por tu relato, antes eras una persona huraña y solitaria al que no le importaba una mierda la gente que tenía a su alrededor, y mírate ahora! Regresaste a Princeton para rehacer las cosas, para pedir disculpas y hacer las cosas bien… y Cuddy… que me dices de ella? En fin, llevas toda la noche hablándome de ella, diciéndome que la amas y que sientes todo lo que le has hecho… Claro que has cambiado! No eres la misma persona que empezó a trabajar en el hospital, ella te cambio, tu amor por ella te cambio…no te das cuenta? Tienes que intentarlo, hablar con ella una última vez, decirle lo que sientes…

Pe, pero ella no querrá ni siquiera verme… hablar conmigo…

Eso no lo sabes… debes intentarlo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando.

Mira!- dijo David – hagamos un trato. Tú escribes todo lo que me has contado hoy, tu historia, con detalle, como la conociste, como llegaste a ser como eres… y cuando hayas acabado, yo te ayudaré a encontrarla…

Por qué haces esto? – pregunto House – por qué quieres que escriba? Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Colecciono vidas, no? Pues me parece muy interesante la tuya… y además, no doy nunca una causa por perdida!

Aquello provoco una risa incontrolada en House.

J,J,J,J,J…. Joder! Tienes que pasarme el libro de dónde sacas esas frases!

David comenzó a reírse también.

J,J,J,J,J… Oh, vamos! Intento hablar en serio! Dime, lo harás?

J,J,J… Lo pensaré…

Estupendo! Toma – dijo David mientras abría su cartera – esta es mi tarjeta, mi teléfono es el de ahí abajo. Llámame cuando quieras!

De acuerdo – Dijo House.

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo mirando el uno al otro. David tendió su mano a House.

Nos vemos pronto? – preguntó

Pronto – contestó House.

Ambos se miraron por última vez. House se introdujo en su hotel y David se perdió por las calles ya desiertas.

Al llegar a su habitación, House se derrumbó encima de la cama. Estaba cansado, aquel había sido un día intenso y todavía le dolía el costado por el golpe que se había dado en el muelle. Cerró los ojos e intento dormir, pero no lo consiguió. No podía dejar de pensar en Cuddy, había estado con ella en ese mismo hotel y deseo con fuerzas que el tiempo diera marcha atrás. Pero aquello era imposible. No podía cambiar lo que había hecho. Entonces recordó las palabras de David, lo de que tenía que intentarlo, que debería hablar con ella una última vez. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la tarjeta que David le había dado y sonrió. Merecía la pena gastar aquel último cartucho? Porque no… Mentiría si dijese que durante todo este tiempo no había soñado con verla una última vez. Se levanto de la cama rápidamente, encendió la lamparilla del escritorio, cogió el bolígrafo y los folios timbrados con el logotipo del hotel y comenzó a escribir…

"Mi historia es la del mayor miserable del mundo. Un cabrón que ha hecho daño a todo el que se ha cruzado en su vida. Pero como en todas las narraciones, como en todos los relatos que merecen ser contados, hay una historia de amor, una mujer… y en la mía, en mi historia el nombre de esa mujer es Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy…"

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros animos y reviews! Aqui va un nuevo capitulo con el que empieza algo asi como el segundo bloque del fic. Espero que os guste!

Saludos!

* * *

><p>La cafetería estaba casi desierta a esa hora del mediodía. Apenas si había cinco o seis clientes que junto con él, tomaban un café a solas y en silencio. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que había conocido a David, dos meses desde que habían hecho aquella especie de trato: contar su historia a cambio de ayuda para encontrar a Cuddy.<p>

House miro hacia abajo y observo el manuscrito que estaba encima de la mesa y que había traído consigo. Apenas si eran cien páginas. Escritas de su puño y letra, e intercalando folios al uso, junto con los del logotipo del hotel, estaban escritas casi sin borrones. A pesar de que en muchos momentos había dudado de la utilidad y el sentido de todo aquello, las palabras habían fluido a través de sus dedos y le habían producido un efecto placebo...ahora la pierna dolía menos.

Se removió nervioso en su asiento y miro el reloj de su muñeca. David llegaba tarde. Se habría olvidado? Cumpliría su promesa? Le ayudaría? La duda le hizo ponerse aún más nervioso. Le había llamado haría una semana. Al principio se había alegrado mucho de su llamada, pero mantuvieron una escueta conversación. Era evidente que estaba acompañado o en el trabajo, y que no podía hablar mucho tiempo. Ambos acordaron verse en aquella cafetería de Washington D.C. David alego que el puente aéreo entre Los Ángeles, donde residía, y la capital, era mejor que a Nueva York, y ya que él no tenía problema de viajar desde Jersey...

Miro de nuevo su reloj y saco de su bolsillo el móvil. Empezó a buscar el número de David en la agenda cuando… éste entró por la puerta. Ambos se encontraron con la vista de inmediato. David le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo, y caminó hacia dónde estaba House. Cuando llegó a su mesa, David se sentó enfrente de él y resopló.

Bufff! – dijo – siento llegar tarde!

Pensé que te habías arrepentido… - respondió House un tanto molesto.

Que dices! – dijo exaltado – llevo pensando en esto toda la semana!

En serio?

Claro que sí!

House lo miro incrédulo, pero sonrió para sí. David desbordaba vitalidad por los cuatro costados….

Pero cuéntame – dijo – cómo te encuentras?

Bien, bien… - respondió evasivo – mejor que la última vez….

Oh! Eso es estupendo! Me alegro!

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y durante un segundo se creó un momento incómodo. Su casi-suicidio y la forma en que le había conocido, no era algo agradable que recordar. Había tratado de no pensar en ello, pero era lógico que el tema saliera a escena, al fin y al cabo, ambos eran unos desconocidos hasta aquella tarde…

David percibió aquellos pensamientos y de inmediato cambió de tema.

Tengo buenas noticias!

Aquello sobresalto a House que estaba perdido en su mundo.

Que!

Tengo un trabajo para ti!

Cómo? Un trabajo?

No tienes, verdad? – pregunto David mientras House negaba con la cabeza – Pues verás, tengo un amigo aquí en Washington. Es inspector de policía, y bueno, ambos solemos hablar de sus casos. No voy a negarte que estas conversaciones son fuente de inspiración para muchos de mis guiones, pero bueno, ya sabes que hasta ahora ningún éxito…

House asintió con la cabeza.

El caso es que… hace poco me comento que estaba harto de las series y las películas tipo CSI. Le pregunte el por qué y me comento que estas series destripan todo el procedimiento policial, dando demasiados detalles. Que hoy en día cualquiera podría montar un escenario de crimen casi perfecto, sabiendo qué fallos no cometer, y que existen muchos crímenes y fraudes médicos sin resolver, por esa razón...

House miró a David sin comprender, pero éste siguió hablando…

… Como puedes suponer, comencé a reírme y él también, pero me dijo que en parte era cierto, aunque toda la culpa era de los políticos y sus recortes. Que todo sería más fácil con más personal, pero que con esto de la crisis, los casos que tardaban más de dos semanas en resolverse van directos al archivo. Ahí fue cuando me acorde de ti, sabes? Le dije que había conocido hace poco un tipo con formación científica y patológica, que se dedicaba a resolver casos médicos como si fueran crímenes, y que tenía bastante éxito. Él me contestó, medio en broma, medio en serio, que alguien así sería muy bueno en su departamento. Que estaba harto de los cerebrines de bata blanca que no levantaban la cabeza de su microscopio… Y bien? – finalizo David mirando a House.

House le devolvió la mirada a David.

Y bien, qué?

Qué te parecería trabajar para él?

Lo dices en serio?

Por supuesto! En fin… no tendrías el sueldo de un inspector, pero con el tiempo y si las cosas salen bien, quién sabe? Podrías crear tu propio departamento y…

Yo soy médico – dijo bruscamente House – no un…

Un médico sin licencia para ejercer – le interrumpió David.

Cierto – dijo House un poco tenso – pero…

Pero qué? – le interrumpió de nuevo David – en serio alguien como tú quiere trabajar como ayudante de otros médicos? Oh, vamos! Te ofrezco una oportunidad para hacer lo que mejor sabes, resolver puzles! Tú mismo me lo dijiste! Calas a las personas de inmediato, conoces su verdadera naturaleza… serías muy útil! Además, es un ambiente totalmente diferente, dónde no importa tu pasado… en definitiva, una ocasión para cambiar de vida, para hacer las cosas bien… Acaso no es eso lo que quieres?

Sí – dijo House turbado – pero, no creo que…

No le des más vueltas! Inténtalo vale? Mira – dijo David sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y escribiendo un número de teléfono en una servilleta – este es mi amigo. Trabaja en la 43, ponte en contacto y él te explicara en qué consiste todo…

Bueno…Lo pensaré…

Estupendo! – grito David que aprovecho para llamar a la camarera.

Mientras David hablaba con ella, House observo la servilleta dónde había escrito el número de teléfono. Trabajar para la policía? No, no… aquello era una locura. Aunque se sentía tentado. Hubo un tiempo, cuando era adolescente, en el que pensó ser detective. Aquello no le hacía diferente de los demás chicos de su edad. Todos querían ser bomberos, policías, agentes secretos británicos… incluso echó una solicitud para ingresar en la academia. Sin embargo, no pasó la primera prueba del psicotécnico: junto con su coeficiente de 140, los expertos redactaron un informe donde ponían de manifiesto que su carácter, y su forma de pensar no era la más adecuada para ingresar en la policía. No le dio importancia. Por entonces ya sabía que un médico podía ejercer más influencia…

House negó con la cabeza y observo a David tratando de beber a sorbos un café. Le agradecía su esfuerzo por intentar ayudarle, pero él estaba allí por otra razón…

Hace un par de meses hicimos un trato – dijo House bruscamente.

David dejo de beber y le miró.

… pues bien – continúo House – yo he cumplido mi parte.

House puso las manos sobre el manuscrito y lo empujó hacia el centro de la mesa. David lo miró con cara expectante y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Inmediatamente lo cogió con las manos y comenzó a ojearlo.

Esto es genial! Sabes? He hablado con la cadena para la que trabajo. Tengo una idea sobre una serie sobre un médico que… - David levanto la vista del escrito y vio a House observándole fijamente. Comprendió que no era eso lo quería escuchar… - Tengo – dijo nuevamente - … tengo buenas noticias para ti.

House trago saliva y se removió en el asiento. David continuó hablando.

Hay una razón por la que estamos aquí, en Washington...

House lo miró con cara extraña y de pronto comprendió…

Ella está aquí? – pregunto nervioso.

Sí, ella está aquí.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de House. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, todo su cuerpo… y no acertó a preguntar nada más.

No fue muy difícil encontrarla, sabes? – Dijo David – Bueno, al principio sí. No había rastro de ella en Jersey, ni tampoco en Chicago de dónde es su familia… así que decidí pedir un poco de ayuda. No sabía a quién recurrir así que pedí consejo a mi amigo, el policía. Fue por eso por lo que quedamos para hablar y cómo surgió lo de trabajar para la policía… el caso es que él me pregunto que en qué clase de líos estaba para necesitar encontrar a alguien. Yo le conté tu historia y bueno… en el fondo se enfado un poco conmigo. Me dijo que tal vez, ella no quería que la encontrasen pero como favor, me dio el número de un detective privado que conocía... Ya nos despedíamos cuando me pregunto quién era la mujer a la que buscaba. Yo le dije que se llamaba Lisa Cuddy y él comenzó a reírse. Me dijo que no me hacía falta un detective, que ella era bastante conocida aquí en la capital. Yo le miré extrañado y me explico que cualquiera que leyera la prensa de Washington, sabría quien era Lisa Cuddy.

David hizo una pausa y miro a House.

Al parecer, cuando dejo de trabajar en Princeaton fue captada por el partido demócrata para su reforma sanitaria. Le han ido bien las cosas, y ahora trabaja para el ministerio de sanidad. Desde hace unos meses, es bastante conocida por sus propuestas a favor de los derechos sociales, y su lucha a ultranza, por un modelo de seguro universal para el Estado. Como puedes imaginar es bastante popular por ello… Además, y esto te lo digo como anécdota, una revista local la incluyo, no hace mucho, como uno de los 100 políticos más sexys de todo el país.

Vaya! – alcanzó a decir House

Pues sí… – contestó David – tu chica no solo es de armas tomar, sino que además, está muy buena…

Aquel comentario hizo que House esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno… - dijo – me, me alegro de que le hayan salido las cosas tan bien…

Eso – respondió David – tienes la oportunidad de decírselo tú mismo dentro de diez minutos.

QUE! – exclamo House – DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO?

No sabes qué es eso de ahí enfrente, verdad? – pregunto David señalando con el dedo, al edificio gris y con una escalinata que estaba justo al otro lado de la calle.

House negó con la cabeza.

Puesss… - continuó David – es curioso que un médico no lo sepa pero, se trata del ministerio de sanidad, y si esperas – David miró su reloj de muñeca – unos nueve minutos, podrás verla como sale para almorzar…

QUE! COMO! … - balbuceaba House.

Es tu oportunidad House, tienes que hablar con ella.

NO! NO PUEDO…

Claro que sí! Es muy fácil: sales a la calle y esperas a que salga.

NO! ES UNA LOCURA!

No, no lo es. Es lo que deseas desde hace muchos meses…

House hizo una pausa y miro a David asintiendo con la cabeza. Volvió hablar, pero esta vez, de forma más calmada…

Ella no querrá hablar conmigo. No querrá ni siquiera verme…

Eso no lo sabes, debes intentarlo…

David se puso en pie y fue hacia House obligándole a levantarse.

Si quieres – le dijo – yo te espero aquí.

House lo miro perplejo y asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

Vamos! – le animo de nuevo David – ve a por ella!

House lo miro por última vez y camino, no sabía muy bien cómo, hacia el final de la cafetería. Cruzó la calle y espero inmóvil al pie de las escaleras. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no sabía si por el frío de octubre que calaba su cazadora, o por los nervios de volver a verla. Los minutos transcurrieron lentos y justo a en punto, un montón de personas comenzaron a salir del edificio. House estiro el cuello para ver mejor la salida y justo detrás del primer grupo más grande estaba Cuddy. La reconoció de inmediato, llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta rojo. Tenía el pelo suelto, más largo que la última vez que la vio, y sus labios estaban rosados, al igual que sus mejillas.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, distraída hablando con otra mujer. Llego a la acera y… iba tan distraída que paso al lado de House sin darse cuenta…

Cuddy! – consiguió articular House.

Ella se volvió al escuchar su nombre…

House?

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy se quedo totalmente petrificada, al igual que House que no podía mover ni un músculo. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin creer que uno estaba delante del otro.

Lisa, vienes? – dijo la mujer con la que hablaba antes.

Qué? – dijo turbada - No, no… continúa tu.

La mujer se alejo y dejo a House y Cuddy solos al pie de las escaleras.

Cómo me has encontrado? – pregunto Cuddy en un tono de voz muy seco.

House carraspeo aclarándose la garganta y respondió…

Eres una demócrata popular…

Cuddy asintió inconscientemente con la cabeza. Camino unos pasos hacia House y mirándole directamente a los ojos, pregunto de nuevo en el mismo tono:

Qué haces aquí? Qué es lo que quieres?

House se quedo callado durante un instante. No había preparado una respuesta adecuada, aunque había pensado en ella durante mucho tiempo… qué podía decirle después de lo que había pasado? Opto por responder la verdad…

Quería… quería verte.

Cuddy decidida, se acerco aún más a House y….

PLAFFF! – le dio una bofetada en la cara – HIJO DE PUTA! – Dijo con rabia – Pues yo no quiero verte a ti! Sal de mi vida House! No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí…

House instintivamente, se llevo la mano a la mejilla y con cara desencajada, observo cómo Cuddy se alejaba caminando deprisa. La tristeza y la rabia le invadieron a partes iguales y, aferrándose con fuerza a la barandilla de las escaleras, comenzó a zarandearla.

David que había observado toda la escena, salió corriendo de la cafetería...

QUIETO! QUIETO! – Le dijo intentando detenerle – Vas a conseguir que nos detengan a los dos! Esto es un edificio público!

House propino una patada a la barandilla y dolorido, cayó en el suelo. David se agacho para ayudarle, pero House se zafo, apartándole bruscamente…

ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

Culpa mía? – contesto sorprendido David – Yo no fui quien empotró un coche en su salón!

House lo miro con la cara desencajada y los ojos enrojecidos…

Oh, vamos! – dijo de nuevo David – no esperarías que te recibiera con un abrazo?

House negó con la cabeza, la agacho y relajo los hombros. David aprovecho ese momento para ayudarlo y ambos se sentaron en la escalinata.

No deberías haberme salvado aquel día…

Que dices! Y perderme todo este espectáculo?

House levanto la cabeza y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. David comenzó a reírse…

Venga! Tampoco ha ido todo tan mal! Aunque… vaya! Para ser una chica, Cuddy pega con bastante fuerza… tienes todos sus dedos marcados en la cara!

David comenzó a reírse de nuevo, lo que provocó que House se levantara violentamente y comenzara a andar…

Hey, House! Espera!

DEJAME EN PAZ! – grito – No necesito que además te rías mí!

Oh! Yo no… - comenzó a decir David – bueno, tal vez me ría un poco… pero lo digo en serio, no ha ido tan mal!

COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! – aquel comentario acabo de sacar de quicio a House - Acaso no lo has visto? Me odia!

Que te odie no es del todo malo…

House lo miro con rabia e indignación y siguió caminando aún más deprisa, tanto que David tuvo que correr para alcanzarle…

Oh vamos! House! – grito David a la vez que le agarraba del brazo. House se giro furioso… - lo que te digo es cierto – dijo de nuevo David – odiar… implica sentimiento. Habría sido peor si le hubiese sido indiferente el volver a verte. Está furiosa, enfadada, tiene motivos para ello… pero se paró a hablar contigo. Eso es buena señal.

House volvió a mirar David. De veras que no le comprendía, era increíble que incluso en aquella situación pudiera ver algo positivo…

Créeme, ahora que ya ha descargado su rabia contigo, la próxima vez que la veas será más fácil hablar con ella…

Espera, espera! – grito House – la próxima vez? No, ni hablar… no pienso volver a intentarlo. Ella lo ha dejado claro, no quiere volver a verme…

Pero bueno! – respondió David – no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? No todo está perdido!

Estás loco! – dijo House – Y yo… yo he sido un idiota al hacerte caso! No debería haberlo hecho!

Aquel comentario ofendió a David.

Oh vamos! De qué puedes quejarte? Querías verla y la he encontrado, no?

Sí! – grito House – pero a cambio de que escribiera para ti!

En serio? – respondió David – acaso crees que lo hago solo por eso? Quiero ayudarte House! Me caes bien… creo, creo que mereces ser feliz.

No me conoces…

Tal vez… pero de todas las personas que sí te conocen, me has elegido a mí... a un desconocido. Me has contado tu vida, Dios, la has puesto por escrito! Y para qué? Podrías haber pasado de mí, olvidar aquella noche… y sin embargo aquí estas. Quieres que te ayuden House…déjame que lo haga.

House lo miro conmovido…

Has recorrido un largo camino hasta aquí – continuó hablando David – Vamos! No tires la toalla en el primer asalto. Confía en mí.

Confiar en él? Pensó House… confiar en otra persona? La experiencia le decía que la gente miente, que no se debía confiar en ella… A lo largo de su vida, todos le habían fallado alguna vez… salvo Wilson, y Cuddy… De eso se trataba? De confianza? Dar un salto al vacío? Para ser sincero, pensar de aquella manera solo le había traído problemas, estar solo… no era hora ya de intentar cambiar? No sería la primera vez... Lo intento al salir de Mayfield, lo juro al salir de la cárcel… por qué no una última vez?

Está bien – dijo House.

Me alegra escuchar eso! – dijo David pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro.

Ambos caminaron por la calle en silencio cuando el móvil de David empezó a sonar. Descolgó y comenzó a hablar…

Sí, sí… - parloteaba – que estáis aquí? Estupendo! … Sí, he hablado con él… esta noche? No lo sé… Vale, vale, se lo preguntaré…. Puff! Lo intentaré…De acuerdo, allí estaremos.

David finalizo la llamada y se quedo mirando fijamente a House.

Dónde te hospedas? – le pregunto.

Qué? – dijo sorprendido House – La verdad es que…. No tenía pensado quedarme. No tengo…

Estupendo! – le interrumpió David - Puedes quedarte conmigo! Tengo un estudio en el centro… no es muy grande pero puedes dormir en el sofá.

House asintió con la cabeza, mientras David siguió hablando…

He quedado esta noche con unos amigos… se llaman Katie y Paul… están deseando conocerte! Son productores y creen que…

House desconecto del discurso de David y siguió caminando a su lado. El estudio de David no estaba muy lejos. Este no le había mentido sobre el tamaño del mismo… apenas si era la cuarta parte de su apartamento. Sin embargo, para pasar la noche no estaba mal…Después de comer, ambos se sentaron en el sofá y hablaron durante horas. Bueno, más bien hablo David… aquel hombre no podía estar callado durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo le resulto entretenido escucharle…no sabía nada de él. David le habló sobre todo del mundo de la televisión, de cómo había llegado hasta allí, las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora, y de lo difícil que era triunfar… también le habló de dónde había nacido, de su mujer, de sus hijos… Se notaba que era un buen hombre.

David había acordado verse con sus amigos a las 9 no muy lejos de su casa. Al parecer estos habían insistido en que House fuese con ellos, y aunque a regañadientes, él acepto.

El restaurante en que habían quedado no era muy grande, pero por lo que decía la publicidad de su carta y a juzgar por el lleno del local, preparaban la mejor pasta italiana de la capital. Resulto que Katie y Paul eran personas tan extrovertidas como David… durante la noche hablaron sobre temas intrascendentes, de nuevo, del mundo de la televisión y sus mil anécdotas, de cómo se habían conocido los tres… y lo cierto es que la velada transcurrió agradable, con buena comida y un mejor vino. Sin embargo y a pesar de no estar pasándolo del todo mal, House se sentía un poco raro con toda aquella situación… lo cierto es que no comprendía qué pintaba él allí. Katie y Paul eran simpáticos y agradables, pero era la primera vez que los veía y dudaba que los volviera a ver alguna vez más, él no pertenecía a la televisión, ni tenía ninguna relación con ella… así que, qué hacía allí? Por qué habían insistido en que fuera?

House sospechaba que en realidad era una excusa de David para no dejarle solo… sin embargo, la verdadera naturaleza y la razón por la que él estuviese allí, salió a relucir en los postres…

Sabes? – dijo Katie mirando a House – David me ha hablado mucho de ti.

En serio? – respondió House sorprendido.

Pues sí – dijo de nuevo ella – me dijo que os conocisteis en verano y que… bueno… que tenías una historia bastante particular.

House miro a David y éste le devolvió la mirada un tanto azaroso…

Katie –dijo David – no creo que…

Es cierto, no? – dijo de nuevo ella – os conocisteis en un bar y tú – señalando a House – le dijiste que eras médico y que resolvías casos que nadie más podía hacer…

House respiró un tanto aliviado. No le molestaba que David hubiese hablado de él con otra persona, eso le daba igual… pero decir lo de su casi-suicidio… no era agradable. Daba gracias que David hubiese omitido esa parte…

Cierto – respondió House mirando primero a David y después a Katie.

Bien… - dijo ella – no sé si David te lo habrá dicho pero… tiene una idea sobre hacer una serie de televisión basándose en tus casos médicos.

House se quedo sorprendido.

En serio?

Sí – intervino Paul – las series sobre médicos suelen funcionar en televisión: ER, Hospital General…

Sí pero… una serie sobre casos médicos? – preguntó de nuevo House que no cabía en su asombro.

Es algo bastante original, sabes? – dijo David defendiendo su idea – Hasta ahora, los protagonistas de las series sobre medicina son los pacientes, los médicos y sus líos amorosos… Se olvidan de la enfermedad en sí, de sus síntomas y del método científico que implica averiguar qué enfermedad es y su tratamiento… es lo que haces tú, no? – finalizó mirando a House.

House asintió con la cabeza y David continuó hablando…

… la serie tendría un aire policial, sabes? Como si la enfermedad fuese un crimen que dejara pistas, y los médicos unos Sherlock Holmes que resuelven el misterio.

Uhum! – dijo House – pero, pero a quien podría gustarle eso?

A nuestro jefe! – respondió Paul.

House giro la cabeza sorprendido y David también.

Qué? – pregunto David.

Son las buenas noticias que queríamos darte cuando hablamos por teléfono – dijo sonriente Katie.

Le hablamos sobre tu idea, sobre cómo quieres enfocarlo… y le encanto! – dijo Paul.

Nos dijo que si escribes el guión, podemos empezar el casting para un capitulo piloto.

ESO ES GENIAL! – grito David

LO ES! – dijeron al unísono Paul y Katie.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse mientras House los miraba estupefacto. Aquello era en serio? No podía creerlo…

Y qué pinto yo en todo esto? – interrumpió House un tanto molesto.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando y volvieron a sonreír…

Pues verás… - dijo Katie – ya que la serie estaría basada en tu experiencia médica… nos gustaría tener tu apoyo y que nos dieras un primer caso…

House sonrió para sí… definitivamente estaban todos locos. Aún así aceptó ayudarles, no creía que la serie saliera adelante…

Está bien – dijo – os ayudaré.

ESTUPENDO! – grito David

Los cuatro alzaron las copas y brindaron por la futura serie. Pasada la medianoche, se despidieron. Katie y Paul se fueron a sus respectivos hoteles, y House y David al apartamento. Cuando llegaron, David fue directamente hacia la nevera sacando un par de cervezas…

Tomamos la última? – le pregunto a House

Este asintió con la cabeza y se acercó.

De veras vas a ayudarnos? – pregunto David

House volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Porque no… - dijo.

Ambos brindaron chocando el cuello de las botellas y bebieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Solo una pregunta – dijo de repente House – aquel día… cuando me pediste que escribiera sobre lo mío con Cuddy… ya tenías en mente hacer una serie sobre ello?

Qué? – preguntó David – No, no…bueno, me atrajo tu historia, me gusto lo que dijiste sobre el diagnostico y sobre ello, maduré la idea para hacer una serie pero… no utilizaría tu vida privada en mi provecho, al menos, no sin tu consentimiento…

House sonrió. Definitivamente David era un buen tipo…

… en realidad – dijo de nuevo – aquello fue una excusa.

Una excusa? – pregunto House.

Sí…una excusa para volver a vernos. Realmente me conmovió tu historia, sabes? Estabas tan desesperado que… temí que después de despedirnos volvieras a… bueno, ya sabes… intentar suicidarte. No me lo habría perdonado si al día siguiente aparecías muerto, así que decidí darte algo por lo que seguir…

Entonces lo de ayudarme con Cuddy es mentira?

No, no, no es eso…Claro que quiero ayudarte! Simplemente… quería mantenerte ocupado hasta que nos volviésemos a ver…

House lo miro conmovido.

Eres… - dijo – …eres un amigo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, después los dos bebieron en silencio.

Me voy para la cama – dijo David cuando acabó de vaciar su botellín – tengo que hablar con mi jefe mañana, y ponerme con el guión…

Espera! – dijo House antes de que David entrara en su habitación – Toma – dijo dándole su manuscrito – puedes utilizarlo.

David lo miró sorprendido.

En serio? – preguntó.

En serio… puedes utilizar hasta mi nombre – dijo House

Oh vaya! – exclamo – … gracias!

No tienes por qué dármelas. Te debo la vida, no estaría aquí sin ti… puedes utilizar mi historia para tu guión.

Esto es… es… - tartamudeaba David –tu vida da para unos cuantos capítulos, sabes?

Aquel comentario hizo reír a House.

Entonces – dijo -haz para que sea una buena serie!

Los dos comenzaron a reírse y se despidieron nuevamente. House se recostó en el sofá y David se metió en su habitación… prendió la luz de su escritorio, encendió el ordenador y comenzó a pensar en su guión. Sí, se dijo a sí mismo, aquello era bueno. Sería su oportunidad de triunfar? Su gran éxito?

Todo comenzaba con un buen título… pero cuál podía ser? Tendría que ser corto, fácil de recordar… De repente, sonrió, ya lo tenía! Se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a escribir:

**[H]OUSE M.D. **

**Una Idea de David Zhore**

* * *

><p>Lo primero, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, por los ánimos y TODOS vuestros reviews! Y lo segundo, también muy importante y que nunca digo... House y todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son del verdadero David (sí, con "S" ;p) y todo el bla, bla, bla que ya conocéis...<p>

Dicho esto, pido disculpas por un reencuentro Huddy tan breve y accidentado. Creo sinceramente que House se merece una bofetada, pero prometo que en la próxima parte (en la que tambien sale Cuddy) habrá más protagonismo de nuestros chicos! En fin... que con este cap solo quería ir atando cabos dentro del fic...

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer! **  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente David se despertó temprano. A pesar del cansancio, solo había podido dormir un par de horas. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando: por fin un golpe de suerte y un proyecto que parecía salir adelante. Había trabajado hasta tarde en su guión, su cabeza era un avispero de ideas y debía aprovecharlo… la inspiración siempre era caprichosa. A pesar de haberle dedicado poco tiempo, ya tenía escrito gran parte del proyecto. Lo cierto era que, para el personaje principal no se había esforzado mucho… tenía al verdadero House al otro lado de la puerta, y tenía claro que sería a su imagen y semejanza. El solo le añadiría más ironía en sus palabras e irreverencia y atrevimiento en sus acciones. Para el resto de personajes, tenía claro que habría al menos dos mujeres. Una inspiración directa de Cuddy. Ella sería la jefa e interés amoroso de House. Mantendrían una relación de amor-odio, con enorme carga sexual y una historia pasada en común, que iría conociéndose a lo largo de los capítulos. Aquello engancharía al público, estaba seguro… la otra, sería una mujer joven. Alguien que admirase a House pero que al mismo tiempo, se enfrentara a él a causa de sus fuertes convicciones morales. "Su" House también tendría a su mejor amigo trabajando en el hospital. Wilson sería un desastre en su vida amorosa pero todo lo contrario en la profesional. Responsable y buen médico, todo el mundo le querría al contrario que House. Wilson sería una pieza clave en la serie, actuaría como conciencia de House y le ayudaría, aun sin quererlo, a resolver los casos médicos. El resto del equipo estaría formado por dos hombres bien distintos entre sí: uno sería guapo y de familia rica; y el otro de familia modesta y con un pasado turbio. Ambos no se llevarían muy bien entre sí, pero tendrían en común su ambición… En los diagnósticos, tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco perdido. Quería que con cada caso se descubriera un rasgo de la personalidad de House y la forma en que veía el mundo; que a su vez, conmoviera a la audiencia y le planteara un debate moral, al igual que el equipo de House… Sin embargo, él no tenía ni idea de medicina y plantear todos estos temas a través de la ciencia era, como poco, complicado… Confiaba que House le ayudara, como prometió, en ese tema. Además quería preguntarle sobre ciertos aspectos de su personaje…

Se levantó de la cama, se aseó un poco y salió al salón. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que House no estaba. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo, a dónde había ido? Nervioso, recorrió el cuarto en busca de pistas sobre su paradero y… se tranquilizó cuando tropezó con la mochila de House. Respiró aliviado, tenía toda su documentación allí así que, no podía haber ido muy lejos. Cogió su móvil dispuesto a llamarle cuando House abrió la puerta del apartamento. Tenía una pequeña bandeja con lo que parecía dos cafés y sujetaba con la boca, una pequeña bolsa de papel…

- Buenos días! – dijo David.

- Ey! – dijo con dificultad House – he ido a por el desayuno. Toma… - le dijo mientras le pasaba el recipiente caliente – con leche y un toque de vainilla.

- Gracias! – dijo David dándole un sorbo.

Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de la barra de la cocina…

- Pensé que te habías ido… - dijo de repente David.

- Qué dices! – respondió irónico House – y no dormir una noche más en ese sofá?

David sonrió…

- … en serio – le dijo – creo que el catre de mi celda era más cómodo!

- J,J,J… Lo siento! Este apartamento es de paso y tengo lo justo para sobrevivir…

- Y sobrevivir implica tomar café descafeinado? Eso es lo único que tienes en la cocina!

Ambos rieron a la vez y acabaron de desayunar.

- Bueno… - dijo de repente David mientras se levantaba – hoy es un día importante. Tengo que hablar con mi jefe y ver de nuevo a Katie y Paul para enseñarles lo que he escrito…

- Ya lo tienes? – preguntó sorprendido House.

- Solo las líneas generales. Además, tengo que pedirte un favor…

House asintió con la cabeza…

- Estoy perdido con el caso médico – dijo David - podrías echarme una mano?

- Ya te dije que lo haría. Además me servirá de distracción mientras estas fuera.

- Genial! – contestó David – Espera… vas a quedarte aquí todo el día?

- Sí, tal vez me dé tiempo a escribirte un par de casos más…

- No vas a… bueno… intentar ver a Cuddy de nuevo?

House se quedo muy serio y turbado.

- No, no… - dijo - es aún muy pronto.

- Está bien… tómate el tiempo que quieras.

David se dirigió hacia su habitación pero al instante volvió a salir…

- Tengo que pedirte un último favor…

House se quedó mirándolo.

- … te importaría leer esto mientras acabo de prepararme? Es Lo que he escrito del guión. No te llevará mucho tiempo, apenas si son diez páginas, pero tiene las directrices de cómo va a ser tu personaje y el de Cuddy…

- Ella es un personaje?

- Sí, tu jefa… por qué? Anoche me dijiste que podía utilizar…

- No, no es eso… puedes utilizar lo que quieras de mi vida pero… no crees que deberías hablar con Cuddy y pedirle permiso?

David se quedó parado y pensativo. Estaba tan emocionado que se le había pasado ese detalle tan importante. House tenía toda la razón, si quería utilizar el nombre de Cuddy debía tener su consentimiento… De repente sonrió, podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro…

- Lo tengo!

- Que tienes el qué? – preguntó House.

- La excusa perfecta para que puedas ver a Cuddy de nuevo!

- QUE? – dijo sobresaltado House.

- Síiiii! Es perfecto! Tienes que darle esto – dijo cogiendo el guión – le explicas para qué es y luego le das mi número!

- Que! No, no… - dijo House - Además… no decías que tenías que enseñárselo a Katie y Paul?

- Cierto… - respondió David pensativo- TU MANUSCRITO! – exclamo de repente – Tienes que darle tu manuscrito! Es aún mejor…

- No, no… eso si que no…

- Oh vamos, House! Mi jefe está esperando un guión! Necesito vuestro consentimiento…

- No, no, no puedo…

- Venga! Hazlo por mí... me lo debes!

House se quedo mirándolo. Era cierto, David había sido muy amable con él y jamás le había pedido nada…

- De acuerdo – le dijo – lo haré… la semana que viene puedo ir a verla y…

- Oh, no, no! – dijo David – Tiene que ser hoy!

- Cómo?

- Puedo retrasar lo de mi jefe para mañana pero… cuanto antes mejor!

- Está bien…

- Estupendo!

David se metió de nuevo en su habitación y comenzó a vestirse, dejando solo a House, pensando en sus cosas… Le temblaba todo el cuerpo al pensar de nuevo en Cuddy… lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de volver a verla, aunque con ello se ganara otra bofetada… pero su cabeza le decía que aquello no era una buena idea. Durante todo este tiempo, le angustiaba el no saber dónde estaba, pero cómo descubrió, la incertidumbre de no saber cómo reaccionaría, era mejor que la certeza de ver su cara congestionada al pie de aquella escalera… No sabía si podría soportar ver de nuevo la tristeza que había en sus ojos, y que sabía, que era por causa de él…

- Nos vemos luego? – dijo David interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Eh? Sí, si… - contestó House.

David se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

- Suerte amigo!

House sonrió y le estrechó la mano a su vez.

- Lo mismo te digo.

Se despidieron por última vez con la mirada y David salió con prisa del apartamento. House bajo la cabeza y miró su reloj… Lo cierto era que entre una cosa y otra eran ya casi las 10, y si quería ver a Cuddy… debía darse prisa. Cogió su manuscrito de la mesa, la copia de las llaves del apartamento y se marcho. El aire de la calle serenó un poco sus nervios. Hacía un día típico de otoño, con viento y cielo gris. Decidió ir caminado, así pensaría en cómo abordar el tema con Cuddy, si es que conseguía hablar con ella… A pesar de que el apartamento estaba un poco lejos del ministerio, llegó antes de lo que esperaba… se paró de nuevo en aquellas escaleras y esperó a que Cuddy saliese. Como el día anterior, justo a la hora en punto, los funcionarios del edificio salieron en grupo a tomar el almuerzo, pero esta vez Cuddy no estaba entre ellos… House la buscó desesperado con la vista, incluso reconoció a la mujer con la hablaba ayer pero… ella no estaba allí. Maldijo su suerte, se golpeó en la cabeza, caminó unos pasos para volver sobre ellos y de repente, justo en lo alto de las escaleras, la vio. Parada, observándole fijamente y con la certeza de que sabía que estaba allí esperándola, con su abrigo abotonado y las manos en los bolsillos. Bajo poco a poco los escalones, sin dejar de mirarle y…

- Te dije que no volvieras aquí – contestó cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo…

- Ya es tarde para hablar.

- Lo sé… pero, pero, no es por nosotros… es por un amigo.

Cuddy arqueó la ceja y puso cara de incredulidad.

- Es cierto… - dijo de nuevo House – déjame que te lo explique…

- Tengo 15 minutos libres – le contestó – te doy 10 para que hables.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p>Upss! Se que prometí más Huddy en este capítulo pero resulto que sobre el papel, ocupaba demasiado para leerlo de una sola vez... Asi que, lo he dividido en dos. En el próximo (que no tardaré en subir ;p) si que sí, House y Cuddy frente a frente...<p>

Un saludo y MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí va la segunda parte... espero que os guste!

Un saludo, y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decir una palabra más. Cuddy cruzó la calle mientras House la seguía y llegaron a la cafetería que estaba justo en frente; la misma en la que se habían encontrado David y House. Como en el día anterior, el local estaba casi desierto y había muchos sitios libres. Caminaron hacia el fondo y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y House intentó decirle algo a Cuddy pero la camarera lo interrumpió…<p>

- Que van a tomar?

- Un café con leche descremada – respondió Cuddy.

- Café americano – dijo House

La camarera tomo nota del pedido y a los pocos minutos regresó con las tazas calientes. Los dos bebieron sin decir nada.

- Cómo estás? – preguntó House para romper el silencio.

Cuddy le respondió con una mirada gélida. No podía creer que estuviera allí sentada, enfrente de él, como si nada… y le preguntaba que qué tal se encontraba? Cómo tenía esa desfachatez… aún así opto por mantener la calma. Sabía que no podría librarse de él hasta que le escuchara y después, no volvería a verlo nunca más…

- No me va mal. – contestó fríamente.

- Eso he oído. Siempre supe que llegarías…

- COMO PUDISTE HACERLO? – en ese momento Cuddy estalló de rabia. No podía fingir más falsa serenidad.

- Yo, yo… - dijo House turbado – no lo sé…

- Pudiste habernos matado! A todos! A mi hermana, mi cuñado… Dios! Qué habría pasado si Rachel hubiese estado allí? – dijo Cuddy con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - respondió House con los ojos enrojecidos y la cabeza gacha – no quería haceros daño… lo juro…

- Pero, por qué? Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo… no lo sé… me volví loco, loco de celos… te vi con aquel hombre y… me di cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido… solo quería borrar aquella imagen…

- Estás tratando de justificarlo?

- No, no es eso… fui un estúpido Cuddy… estar contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y la jodí… no supe reaccionar, cómo sobrellevarlo… tenías derecho a rehacer tu vida, yo no… no te merecía.

- Era un amigo, sabes? Mi hermana insistió en que fuera amable con él…

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Cuddy…

- Jamás podré olvidar aquello.

- Lo sé… y lo entiendo, yo tampoco podré hacerlo. No busco que me perdones… tan solo quería… decirte que lo sentía.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza. Cuddy saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se secó los ojos, aquello le estaba resultando muy duro…

- Bien… - dijo levantándose de la mesa – pues ya lo has hecho. No quiero volver a verte por aquí House…

Éste asintió con la cabeza. Cuddy recogió el bolso de su asiento y se dispuso a marcharse cuando sintió como House le agarraba de la mano. El contacto con su piel fue como una descarga eléctrica e hizo que se girara rápidamente…

- Espera! Toma… - le dijo pasándole un manuscrito – es por un amigo.

- Y que quieres que haga con ello? – le contestó.

- Es difícil de contar… llámalo, su número está anotado en la primera hoja. Él te lo explicará mejor que yo… le debo un favor, la vida… y me hizo prometer que te lo daría… después, tú puedes hacer con ello lo que quieras.

Cuddy tomó el portafolio y miró a House con la certeza de que sería la última vez… agachó la cabeza y salió de la cafetería tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

House la observó a través del cristal hasta que se introdujo en el edificio. Después, se levantó de su asiento, pagó a la camarera y se dirigió de nuevo al apartamento. Recogió su mochila, dejó una nota de despedida a David y se perdió por la ciudad, caminando sin un rumbo fijo…

Apenas si eran las seis de la tarde pero ya se había hecho de noche. El otoño, traía consigo un aire melancólico y unos días más cortos, que no ayudaban a subir el ánimo. Todos sus compañeros se habían ido ya a las cinco, pero ella permanecía sola, allí en su despacho. Desde aquella mañana, bueno, más bien desde el día anterior, no había dejado de pensar en él. Maldito House se dijo… jamás lograría quitárselo de la cabeza, no importaba lo lejos que huyera, él siempre estaría allí.

Tras el "incidente", presentó su renuncia en el Princeton Plainsboro. Aquella había sido la decisión más dura que había tomado. Amaba su trabajo como decana y había luchado duro para conseguir llegar a lo más alto. En toda su vida, jamás había abandonado ningún propósito, siempre se crecía ante la adversidad, pero aquella situación la había sobrepasado… No podía volver y enfrentarse a sus compañeros, a la vergüenza, a ser la comidilla del hospital y a los "ya te lo advertimos" del consejo… así que decidió ponérselo fácil y huir… huir muy lejos. Primero, se fue a casa de su hermana y estuvo allí un par de semanas, mientras se arreglaba todo el papeleo del seguro de su hogar. Después, se fue a la antigua casa de sus padres en Chicago. Allí permaneció unos meses, pero aquella casa le traía demasiados recuerdos de su padre. No podía soportar la idea de verse así, escondida, avergonzada por más tiempo… tenía que tomar una decisión, cambiar de aire, elegir lo mejor para su hija y no dar más tumbos por la vida... Por supuesto que había recibido ofertas para dirigir otros hospitales. Al fin y al cabo, bajo su dirección, había llevado a su pequeño y desconocido hospital a ser una referencia nacional, y en plena crisis económica, los mayores hospitales se rifaban a los mejores gestores de recursos… Sin embargo, aquello no le convencía. No quería abandonar la medicina pero, tampoco quería pisar más un hospital… quería hacer algo útil, algo que tuviera repercusión y de lo que pudiera beneficiarse la gente… y así fue cómo de entre todas las cartas que recibió, escogió la que venía del ministerio de sanidad. Se había afiliado al partido demócrata en la universidad. Como todos los jóvenes, buscaba darle un sentido a la vida y pensaba que, desde dentro de un partido, podría empezar a cambiar las cosas. Nunca había perdido del todo la vista a la política, pero como pronto comprendió, los ideales suelen chocar de frente con la realidad… Aún así, pensó que aquella era una buena oportunidad. El gobierno repetía legislatura y buscaba renovar su gabinete con nuevos valores… Después todo ocurrió muy deprisa, el trabajo ofrecía un horario estupendo, con facilidades y flexibilidad para criar niños pequeños y un sueldo más que acomodado… Washington tenía todas las ventajas de una capital, y la distancia justa con Nueva Jersey. Lo bastante cercana para poder ir a ver a su familia, y lo suficientemente alejada para olvidar, todo lo que había dejado atrás…

En su vida personal, había conseguido a llegar a una especie de tregua. Estaba más unida que nunca a su madre y su hermana, y toda su atención estaba puesta en criar a Rachel. No había salido con ningún hombre más… para qué? Su vida sentimental estaba plagada de desencuentros y fracasos, y después de House… sabía que no volvería a amar a nadie más.

Sí… pensó. Su hija era toda su vida ahora y no tenía tiempo para sentirse sola. Sin embargo, desde ayer por la mañana, toda su fantasía de romper con el pasado, se había descompuesto. House, de nuevo, había removido sus cimientos…

Sabía que aquel día llegaría… que tarde o temprano volvería a verlo. No es que no se hubiese preparado para ello: había forjado una coraza y dibujado una careta de indiferencia… pero al verlo al pie de aquella escalinata, todas sus defensas se debilitaron. Aún así, pasó el primer asalto con buena nota. Aunque se dejó dominar por los sentimientos, y descargo toda su emoción con aquella bofetada… creyó firmemente que había ganado la batalla, y no volvería a verlo. Sin embargo, la ilusión había durado un día…

Lo odiaba. Por hacer lo que hizo, por tirar por la borda todo lo que habían compartido juntos… y se odiaba a sí misma, por permitir que aquello le afectase; por comprobar que su corazón aún se aceleraba al verlo, que el roce de su mano aún erizaba su piel, y que el azul pálido, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que veía en sus ojos, aún le conmoviera…

Lo amaba, sí… En todos estos años, desde que lo conoció, jamás había dejado de hacerlo… pero cómo podría perdonarle? Esta mañana, vio sinceridad en sus palabras, arrepentimiento por sus acciones y sabía con certeza, que pese a las apariencias, jamás quiso hacerle daño… Sabía también que había estado en la cárcel, que se había entregado a la policía y que durante el juicio, había hecho todo lo posible por acabar en la penitenciaría…

Ella siempre había abogado por el arrepentimiento, defendía la segunda oportunidad de cualquier hombre… pero era aquello válido también para su corazón? Cómo podía olvidar? Cómo podía pasar por alto que jamás la comprendió? Cómo? Si nunca supo a ciencia cierta si en verdad la amo…

- Va a quedarse hasta más tarde, señora?

Cuddy regresó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la mujer de la limpieza…

- Qué? Oh no, no… ya me iba.

Era cierto. Miró el reloj y empezó a guardar sus cosas con prisa. Iba con el tiempo justo para recoger a Rachel del colegio.

Cuando llegó al aula de la pequeña, ésta se estaba despidiendo aún de sus amigos. Cuddy la abrazó cariñosamente y ambas de la mano, se fueron para casa. Ya en ella, Cuddy baño a Rachel, preparó la cena de ambas y las nueve acostó a su hija.

Aquella era su rutina, día tras día… después, cuando ya estaba a solas, se permitía el lujo de tomar una copa de vino mientras leía un libro, veía la televisión o adelantaba trabajo. Aquel día, a pesar de las emociones, no era distinto… necesitaba tener la mente ocupada y nada mejor para eso que, avanzar un poco de trabajo hasta que se fuera a la cama.

Cogió su maleta de cuero y comenzó a sacar la multitud de documentos relacionados con su trabajo. De repente, vio en el interior de su cartera el dosier que le había entregado House. Seguramente, con las prisas lo había guardado allí sin darse cuenta. Lo saco con cuidado y lo observó. No tenía pensado leerlo, ni llamar al hombre que decía… aquello sería entrar de nuevo en el juego de House. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más… Abrió el documento por la primera página y reconoció de inmediato la estilizada caligrafía… sin duda era de House. Observó también el papel, era más grueso de lo normal, con un color blanco mate y serigrafiado con un logotipo. El corazón se le paró durante un instante. Reconocía aquel logo, pertenecía a un hotel, uno especial, el último en el que había estado con él… Su corazón comenzó a bombear de nuevo, y se aceleró, cuando vio su nombre escrito en el primer párrafo… Se acomodó en el sofá, cogió la copa de vino, el manuscrito y comenzó a leer…

Cuando David llego a su apartamento eran más de las once de la noche. Estaba cansado, pero no podía quejarse: había sido un día intenso y fructífero. Les había enseñado su guión a Katie y Paul, y éste último, le dijo que ya tenían contactos para un futuro director del capítulo piloto, e ideas para el casting… también había hablado con su jefe. Con ciertas reticencias había accedido a posponer el envío del guión, pero que era máxima prioridad que fuera cuanto antes, por no sabía muy bien qué temas de financiación… Giró la llave y abrió la puerta. El apartamento estaba a oscuras. Un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Encendió las luces y buscó cualquier rastro de House. No lo encontró, pero sí una nota bastante inquietante:

"_He hablado con ella y tiene el manuscrito. Por desgracia, nuestra historia se acaba ahí… Me voy, ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Gracias por intentar ayudarme. House."_

El nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. House era una bomba de relojería, y si las cosas no habían salido bien con Cuddy… no quería ni imaginarse de lo que era capaz de hacer. Por instinto, echó mano del móvil, tal vez contestara… "Maldita sea!" exclamo, le había saltado el buzón de voz… "House, vamos contesta! Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, es una mala idea! No lo hagas! Por favor, llámame!"

David colgó y comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar por el salón… qué podía hacer? Llamar a la policía? Eso parecía la mejor opción… de repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido… David descolgó, tal vez fuera…

- House? – preguntó impaciente.

- No, no… - dijo turbada una mujer al otro lado – es… es usted David Zhore?

- Y usted quién es? – dijo furioso David. Ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para adivinanzas…

- Soy Cuddy.

Un rayo de esperanza iluminó la cara de David…

- Cuddy? – preguntó – Lisa Cuddy?

- Sí…

- House está contigo?

- No… - dijo Cuddy preocupada – por qué?... No está ahí?... Le ha pasado algo?

David se quedó callado, sin saber qué contestar. Esperaba que House estuviera bien, y que aquella llamada de Cuddy, no hubiese llegado demasiado tarde…

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, uno más...y ya van 11! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Buff! Se me ponen las mejillas coloradas con todo lo que decís! J,J,J... Espero que os guste el cap, ya queda muy poquito para el final!

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2012! **

**OS DESEO AMOR, SALUD Y PROSPERIDAD!**

* * *

><p>El coche volaba por la carretera. A esa hora de la noche apenas si había tráfico, y el frío y la lluvia tampoco acompañaban. En la parte trasera del automóvil, Cuddy miraba a través del cristal cubierto de gotas de lluvia. Con la vista perdida, observaba las solitarias calles y la negrura de aquella noche de octubre.<p>

David viajaba en el asiento del copiloto junto a Michael, que conducía el auto. Cuddy aparto la vista un momento de la ventanilla y observó a los dos hombres. Miraban al frente y viajaban, al igual que ella, sin decir nada. Devolvió de nuevo la mirada a la calle. Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Ni ella misma lo sabía… Después de leer aquel manuscrito, había llamado a David y éste, le había explicado a grosso modo la situación… Habían acordado verse en una hora, el tiempo necesario para que ella se vistiera, encontrara una canguro de urgencia y para que David se pusiera en contacto con un amigo suyo, Michael, el inspector de policía. Al encontrarse, ambos le dijeron que tenían una pista sobre el paradero de House… Michael había consultado las operaciones de su tarjeta de crédito. Junto a la factura de un coche, la compra en varias farmacias de guardia, y un ticket abultado en una licorería de 24 horas; había alquilado la habitación de un hostal a las afueras de la capital. Un sitio tranquilo y apartado, en palabras de Michael, ideal para montar una buena "fiesta" y dónde la gente acostumbraba a no preguntar, ver, ni oír nada…

Cuddy se removió en su asiento… "House, House…" pensaba mientras trataba de mantener la calma "qué piensas hacer?". Demasiados recuerdos se le acumulaban en su cabeza. Imágenes de otras noches en las que había salido corriendo a ayudarle. Y aunque se juró que no volvería hacerlo… "Maldita sea!" Jamás había tenido aquel mal presentimiento…

"_Un par de horas antes…."_

House despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor, con las sábanas revueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, y sus pocas pertenencias tiradas por el suelo de la habitación. Desorientado, se froto la cabeza intentando recordar dónde estaba. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Tenía una pinta horrible… de repente, recordó cómo había llegado allí: Después de salir del apartamento de David había vagabundeado por toda la ciudad durante horas. Perdido, desalentado, sin saber a dónde ir… no quería volver a New Jersey, ni a ningún sitio conocido… simplemente quería abandonar este mundo para poder librarlo de su miseria… Sí, lo mejor era desaparecer, así que pensó en la mejor manera de hacerlo sin que esta vez, lo interrumpiera nadie. Alquilo un coche y condujo hasta llegar al primer motel lo bastante tranquilo y alejado de la ciudad. Tenía suficiente alcohol y gran variedad de analgésicos sin receta. No necesitaba más: haría que su hígado se colapsara y para cuando lo encontraran, ya sería demasiado tarde... Cuando llegó a la habitación, se recostó encima de la cama. Quería poner cuanto antes su plan, pero el sueño y el cansancio pudieron antes… poco a poco, cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido. Imágenes de su vida inundaron su cabeza: desde que era un niño hasta ahora, los continuos viajes, las palizas, los primeros días en Mayfield, en la cárcel. Fantasmas que creía haber olvidado aparecieron en su sueño: Amber, Hannah, Kutner, su padre… todos y cada uno, lo empujaban a un abismo hacia el que caminaba como un autómata…oscuro y profundo, la inmensidad lo engullía todo, y poco a poco fue cayendo en ella… casi había llegado al fondo cuando, de repente, el escenario cambió por completo. Una llanura desierta y estéril se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Comenzó a caminar por ella, hacia el resplandor que veía al fondo cuando… oyó una voz que le llamaba, una voz familiar… se giró hacia la izquierda y… Cuddy estaba a su lado, con gesto amable y una tímida sonrisa en los labios "_House, House…"_ repetía mientras posaba la mano en su hombro… "_no lo hagas_".

"_Fin flashback"_

Cuando llegaron al motel, era avanzada ya la madrugada. Cuddy, junto con David y Michael, se dirigieron hacia la conserjería que permanecía iluminada con una luz tenue. Al entrar, encontraron un hombre de mediana edad, dormido y con las piernas apoyadas encima de una mesa. Michael se acercó al mostrador y pulsó el timbre que había instalado, haciendo que el hombre se despertara violentamente…

- Que!.. – dijo abriendo los ojos – qué es lo quieren?

- Pues verá… – comenzó a decir Michael.

- Tenemos habitaciones libres y ofrecemos total discreción, por unos pocos cuarenta pavos la noche… - dijo de nuevo el hombre, guiñándole el ojo a Cuddy.

- Buscamos a un hombre – dijo de nuevo Michael mientras le enseñaba la placa al dependiente.

- Oh! Sí, si… - contestó azaroso el hombre incorporándose de la silla – en que puedo ayudarles?

- Se llama Gregory House – dijo Cuddy.

- House? – preguntó el empleado – No… no tengo a nadie con ese nombre.

- Puedo ver el registro? – pregunto Michael mientras el hombre asentía con la cabeza.

- Es alto – dijo David – delgado, con barba y… utiliza un bastón para caminar.

- Oh sí, sí! – contestó de nuevo el empleado mientras los tres lo observaban– Ya sé! Vino esta tarde y… no lo he vuelto a ver. Está en la 21.

- Puede llevarnos hasta allí? – preguntó nerviosa Cuddy.

- Oh sí, sí… por supuesto.

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Cuando llegaron, Cuddy comenzó a llamar a la puerta…

- House! House! Estás ahí? Abre por favor!

David aporreó también la puerta, pero aquello resulto inútil. No hubo respuesta.

- Abra la puerta – dijo Michael al empleado.

- Qué? – Dijo él – Yo… no sé si…

- Hágalo! – dijo Michael de forma más autoritaria.

El hombre obedeció a regañadientes y abrió la puerta con la llave maestra. Los cuatro entraron en la habitación y se horrorizaron ante aquella imagen. Junto a la cama revuelta, repartidos por todo el suelo, botes de medicamentos, botellas vacías y cristales, se extendían a lo largo de la moqueta. Cuddy entró nerviosa al fondo de la habitación, directa al baño en busca de House. Al entrar el panorama no fue mucho mejor. Junto con el grifo abierto y el espejo del lavamanos roto, más botes de analgésicos vacíos y botellas se acumulaban en el suelo. No había rastro de House pero sí un charco de sangre. Aquello la alarmó y no pudo contenerse más.

- House! – grito desgarradamente mientras le saltaban las lágrimas.

Al oírla, los hombres fueron de inmediato al baño y contemplaron desde la puerta la misma escena. Cuddy se dio la vuelta y los miró con pavor. Camino hacia ellos y se hizo paso. No podía más, tenía que salir de allí y tomar el aire. Se tapo la cara para ocultar las lágrimas y salió al corredor que unía las habitaciones. El aire de la madrugada, casi ya amanecer, golpeó gélido su cara pero no consiguió serenarla. La escena de aquella habitación no albergaba dudas. Nadie podía sobrevivir a un cóctel tan explosivo y de semejante cantidad. Se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cabeza: no podía ser, sus peores presentimientos se habían hecho realidad, pero… dónde estaba? No podía haber ido muy lejos… tal vez… tal vez había ido a pedir ayuda… Desesperada, comenzó a recorrer el recinto. Cabía la posibilidad de se hubiese desmayado y estuviera tirado en el suelo pero, al llegar a la parte trasera del motel, ésta se encontraba desierta. Con rabia, maldijo al aire y miro con la vista perdida al frente. A unos 20 metros, vio un pequeño parque infantil, propiedad del motel sin duda antes de que éste se convirtiera en un antro. Enfocó bien la mirada y… sí, había alguien sentado en uno de los columpios. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Comenzó a caminar hacia el parque y a cada paso, su corazón se aceleraba más y más…

- House! – Grito Cuddy.

Éste se volvió al escuchar su nombre. No podía creerlo ella estaba allí y sonrió, tímidamente, pero lo hizo y ella le correspondió mientras llegaba a su lado…

- Oh Dios! Estas bien? – dijo preocupada mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de él.

- Sí… - dijo mirándola fijamente – estoy bien.

Cuddy se incorporó un poco. Le tomó el pulso e inspeccionó sus pupilas para comprobar que todo estaba normal.

- Creí que… creímos – rectifico - que te había pasado algo. Tu habitación…

- Me salvaste! – dijo House interrumpiéndola – Me has salvado incluso en mi sueños…

- Qué? – pregunto Cuddy confusa.

- Lo de la habitación… iba a hacerlo, sabes? Pero… me quedé dormido y soñé, soñé con cosas horribles. Toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos, todo lo que había hecho… y fui testigo de mi propio infierno. Estaba perdido, desesperado, había tocado fondo y cuando ya no había solución… tú apareciste a mi lado! Me salvaste Cuddy! Impediste que cayera en lo más hondo...

- House – dijo turbada – fue un sueño. Yo no…

- Es cierto! Lo hiciste una y mil veces en todos estos años!

- Eso… ya no importa… Vamos! – Dijo Cuddy intentando ayudar a House a incorporarse – Estarán buscándonos…

- Sí que importa! – dijo House como en otro mundo – Lo he comprendido Cuddy... no quiero ser un cobarde. Me deshice de las botellas y las pastillas, las tiré por el desagüe… Quiero vivir, expiar mi culpa... Recordar que lo que tuvimos fue bello… No quiero olvidarlo. No quiero olvidar nada.

- House… - dijo Cuddy con los ojos acuosos y mientras posaba sus manos encima de las suyas – lo sé… he leído lo que has escrito. Yo… estás sangrando! – dijo de repente al bajar la mirada.

- Qué? Sí… no es nada… me corté al tirar los cristales.

- Es un corte feo – dijo Cuddy mientras inspeccionaba la herida – hay que curarlo.

Cuddy sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela y se lo puso a House en la herida, mientras hacía presión. Cuando oyeron la voz de David detrás suyo…

- House! – grito – estás bien?

- Sí – dijo éste – es… un pequeño corte. Estoy bien.

- Pensamos que…

- Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento.

- Tenemos que encontrar un botiquín – interrumpió Cuddy.

- Oh, sí, sí! – dijo David – habrá uno en el motel. Vamos! Michael no sabe dónde estamos…

Caminaron hacia la habitación y tras curar a House, y saldar cuentas con el empleado, los cuatro se montaron en el coche, camino de nuevo hacia la capital. Fue un viaje tranquilo y silencioso. Cuddy iba delante, junto con Michael que conducía, mientras que House y David iban detrás. Nadie habló durante el trayecto, todos se limitaban a mirar por sus respectivas ventanas, pensando cada uno en lo que había sucedido y creando un ambiente muy tenso dentro del coche. Al llegar a la ciudad, la primera en bajarse fue Cuddy. Al pie de su casa, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y un simple adiós. Después, Michael llevo a David y House a su apartamento…

- Buen espectáculo el que has montado – dijo el policía mirando a House. Éste asintió – Me debes un favor! Y tú otro! – esta vez mirando a David.

- Lo sé, lo sé…- dijo este – cuando quieras nos tomamos unas cervezas y…

- De eso nada! – protestó Michael – quiero un personaje en esa nueva serie tuya!

- Un personaje?

- Sí… puede ser un policía que va al hospital y…

- Está bien, está bien! – dijo David mientras salía del coche - Ya se me ocurrirá algo…

House se disponía a salir también del auto cuando…

- House! – dijo de nuevo Michael, éste se le quedó mirando – David me ha dicho que eres una especie de policía con bata blanca…

- Qué? – dijo House sorprendido. Ya no se acordaba de aquello.

- Pásate mañana por la comisaría y pregunta por Michael Tritter. Si me ayudas con el caso que tengo ahora… todo olvidado, ok?

- Está bien… - dijo House no muy convencido y salió del coche.

Ya en el apartamento, House aprovechó para ducharse y comer algo…

- Puedes dormir en la cama – le dijo David cuando salió del baño – necesitas descansar… Yo llamaré a mi jefe. Creo que a estas horas ya estará despierto.

- Gracias – contestó lacónicamente House mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación.

- Ey! – dijo de nuevo David para llamar su atención – Todo saldrá bien. Ella me llamó por lo del guión y me dio su consentimiento. Todavía siente algo por ti… nadie está tan preocupado, por alguien que no le importa. Solo… dale tiempo.

Aquellas palabras le animaron un poco, después, se metió en la habitación y se recostó en la cama. No quería darse esperanzas con Cuddy, pero tenía claro que jamás llegaría de nuevo a aquel extremo. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Quería vivir, demostrarle que podía comenzar de nuevo… y aunque sabía que no le perdonaría y que jamás volvería tenerla… al menos tendría el calor de sus recuerdos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

Siento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no he tenido un buen comienzo de año... :-(

Pero bueno, aquí esta el último capítulo del fic... Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>House caminaba por el centro de la sala sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Vestido con esmoquin negro y sosteniendo en su mano una copa de champagne, intentaba pasar desapercibido en un mar de gente extraña. Productores, guionistas, actores, actrices y demás fauna relacionada con la televisión, cargaban el ambiente de ambición, apariencia y banalidad. Haciéndose paso, logro llegar a una mesa vacía. Se desplomó encima de la silla y resopló. Mientras bebía de su copa, corroboró la idea de que aquello no estaba hecho para él. Se lo había advertido a David pero, éste insistió con un <em>"querrán conocerte"<em> y un _"no te preocupes, no te dejaré solo"_. Sonrió para sí, no llevaban ni diez minutos en la fiesta cuando le había perdido totalmente la pista… aquella era su gran oportunidad, el pistoletazo de salida para su sueño. No podía culparle.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el episodio del motel y su vida había dado un vuelco. Al día siguiente, había comenzado a trabajar con Michael. Aunque al principio no le encontraba ni el sentido, ni la utilidad que pudiera prestarle a Tritter, aceptó a regañadientes pasarse por la comisaría. Se sentía en deuda por los esfuerzos que éste había hecho por encontrarle y no quería decepcionar a David... De todas formas, pensó, aquella inusual asociación no duraría mucho… pero se equivocó de pleno.

Extrañamente, Michael y él congeniaron al instante. Los dos poseían una fina ironía, gran sarcasmo y una particular forma de ver y entender la vida, y lo cierto era que, aunque resultase increíble, su ayuda resultaba útil. Su primer caso fue el de una mujer que murió en un hospital. El propio médico que atendió a la paciente denunció el hecho de que tras una máscara de negligencia, se ocultaba en realidad, un asesinato. Tirando del hilo, el médico confesó que era amante de la fallecida y que tras casi un año de relación, la mujer comenzó a tener problemas de salud, justo cuando sospechaba que su marido estaba al tanto de su aventura. Lo cierto era que las pruebas patológicas realizadas no mostraban nada raro, pero Michael creía al médico. El esposo era el único beneficiario del seguro de vida, y aunque éste negaba la situación de un posible homicidio, parecía demasiado tranquilo y calmado tras la noticia de la sospecha. Aquello tenía mala pinta, decía Michael, quien en sus propias palabras, había desarrollado, tras años en la profesión, un sexto sentido para oler criminales… Así pues, se hizo con el historial médico de la mujer y allí es dónde entraba él.

Tras un primer vistazo a las pruebas forenses, lo cierto era que no podía llevar la contraria al informe del patólogo. La mujer había muerto por una hemorragia intestinal, que podía ser causada por innumerables factores. El patólogo afirmaba que la causa de muerte se debía presumiblemente a un aneurisma en la arteria abdominal, que provocó la hemorragia. Sin embargo, puntualizaba que el informe no era del todo concluyente a falta de pruebas diagnósticas previas. Aquello lo intrigó más y se volcó con el caso. Repasó la historia de la mujer y durante un par de días, la trató como su propio médico y aún estuviera viva… la clínica en sus últimos días estaba salpicada de diarreas, vómitos y deshidratación, pero sin una causa aparente. Nada cuadraba dentro de los síntomas de una enfermedad conocida… así que concluyó que la única causa de ésta, es que fuera provocada. Tras informar a Michael, se hizo con las muestras de la mujer y en el laboratorio de la policía, le hizo pruebas a los tóxicos más comunes… todos dieron negativo. Ya iba a dar la causa por perdida cuando recordó un atentado hace unos años. Una carta que contenía Ricina fue enviada a la Casablanca, aunque ésta nunca llegó a su destino. Nunca se averiguo quien fue el responsable pero recordaba que el artículo hablaba de la toxicidad de la sustancia. Se necesitaba muy poca cantidad para que fuera letal y por esa misma razón, resultaba muy difícil de detectar. De repente se le encendió la bombilla. Había leído en el perfil del marido que éste había trabajado en el Servicio Secreto, pero su adicción a la bebida y su carácter agresivo, acabaron con su carrera… Podía ser que alguien como él estuviera al tanto del incidente de la carta y por otro lado, las semillas de ricina eran relativamente fáciles de conseguir… Tras esto los acontecimientos se desencadenaron uno tras otro: la muestra dio positivo por envenenamiento por dicha sustancia, después registraron la casa del matrimonio y encontraron restos de la planta, tras lo cual arrestaron al marido que acabó confesando entre lágrimas… Aquello le resultó tan divertido que la siguiente vez que Michael lo llamo, no dudó en aceptar… y así, hasta un total de seis casos en apenas dos meses.

Resultaba del todo increíble pero, aquello colmaba sus inquietudes y sentía la misma emoción que al resolver un caso médico. Apenas si tomaba analgésicos… no los necesitaba. Durante la mayor parte del día se mantenía ocupado en la comisaría y el hecho de estar gran parte del tiempo con un inspector de policía, lo disuadía de hacer alguna estupidez con los opiáceos…

David también contribuía a su buen estado de ánimo. Seguía viviendo en su apartamento mientras le ayudaba a escribir los casos para su serie. Le resultaba fascinante lo rápido que funcionaban las cosas en la televisión; en menos de dos meses ya se había hecho el casting, rodado el episodio piloto y escrito el guión de un par de capítulos más por si la serie conseguía salir adelante…

David le había dado también, un pequeño puesto dentro de la cadena de televisión para la que trabajaba, relacionado directamente con la serie. Decía que ahora que ésta ya no era un proyecto, se sentía mal por aprovecharse de su vida y había convencido a su jefe para que le pagaran un pequeño porcentaje por utilizar su nombre. Además, si todo llegaba a buen puerto, cobraría por cada caso que escribiera.

Aquella era la razón por la que estaba allí, en la fiesta de preestreno de la serie. La gala consistía en un pequeño cóctel de bienvenida tras el cual, se proyectaría el capítulo y todo acabaría con una pequeña fiesta, a la cual no pensaba quedarse…

- House! – dijo David a su espalda tomándole por sorpresa – por fin te encuentro!

- No es un salón tan grande… – contesto sarcástico.

- Ven – dijo de nuevo David ignorando aquel comentario y haciendo que House se levantara de su silla – quiero presentarte a alguien.

- Qué? A quien? Ya estoy harto de presentaciones y…

- Es importante que los conozcas. Ves aquellos dos de allí – dijo David señalando a una pareja al fondo del salón – son los actores que interpretaran a tu personaje y al de Cuddy. El se llama Hugh, es ingles y…

- Ingles? Oh vamos! Creí que la serie estaba ambientada en Estados Unidos y que el protagonista era patrio…

- Cierto, y así es, pero Hugh es un gran actor… Al final del casting nadie creía que había nacido en Oxford! Además te gustara! Compartís aficiones, le gusta la música, tiene varias motos y lee todo lo que cae en sus manos…

- No sé, no sé…

- Y ella se llama Lisa…

- Lisa? – pregunto sorprendido House.

- Sí, al igual que Cuddy.

- ... esta buena!

- JJJJ… Si es muy atractiva… además de inteligente y muy simpática! Un auténtico torbellino… nos enamoró a todos el día de la prueba!

- Vaya!

- Vamos! – dijo David arrastrando a House casi literalmente por toda la sala - Los dos quieren conocerte! Quieren preguntarte… no sé, cosas de actores! Algo sobre los sentimientos de…

- Oh, no, no! – contesto House zafándose de David – de eso ni hablar!

- Por qué?

- Es… es raro. No voy hablar de cómo me siento con unos actores…

- Pero si solo quieren saber un poco más de los personajes!

- No, no… no es buena idea… qué voy a decirles? Y si meto la pata y…

- No te preocupes! Solo déjate llevar por la conversación… ya lo verás, los dos son encantadores.

House maldijo en bajo y finalmente accedió a acompañar a David. Casi habían llegado al otro lado de la sala, cuando el coordinador de la fiesta anunció que era hora de pasar a ver la proyección. Aquello provocó revuelo en el salón y poco a poco, todos los invitados fueron saliendo hacia la sala de cine contigua.

House respiró aliviado…

- Otra vez será! – dijo mirando a David, pero éste no le contestó, se había quedado lívido – estás bien?

- Qué? – dijo como en otro mundo – sí, sí, estoy bien…

House sonrió, sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a David. Ese era su gran momento, su futuro dependía de los 45 minutos del capítulo y de si le gustaba o no al jefe de la cadena…

- Tranquilo – le dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro – todo saldrá bien.

- Vamos! – le contestó David agradecido – Nuestros asientos están en primera fila.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron en sus asientos. En la misma fila que ellos, se encontraban todos los mandamases de la cadena, los jefes de David, productores, Katie, Paul, Hugh, Lisa, los demás actores protagonistas, y justo a su lado, un asiento vacío… House miró hacia atrás y comprobó que la sala estaba casi llena: familiares, acompañantes y demás personal que había intervenido en el piloto, se sentaban ordenadamente rellenando el resto de las filas, quedando las últimas libres, justo en el momento en que se apagaban las luces y se iluminaba la pantalla.

Apenas si habían trascurrido un par de minutos de proyección cuando la puerta trasera se abrió. Todos miraron hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba pero, en la oscuridad, era imposible descubrir la identidad de aquel ultimo invitado que llegaba tarde… House le resto importancia, y miro de nuevo al frente, para proseguir viendo la serie. Lo cierto era que hasta ahora el capítulo iba muy bien. Las localizaciones y el vestuario eran perfectos, y realmente, los del casting habían acertado en la elección de los personajes principales. David había hecho también un buen trabajo con el guión. Los diálogos eran ingeniosos, cargados de ironía y aunque fuera un poco raro, reconocía que había creado un "House" muy parecido a él…

No pudo tampoco evitar sonreír al ver la primera escena entre el House ficticio y su correspondiente Cuddy…

"_- Te esperaba en mi oficina hace veinte minutos"_

" – _En serio? Porque no tenía la intención de ir hace veinte minutos"_

…

Hugh y Lisa tenían eso que en el mundo del espectáculo llaman "química" y todas las escenas eran realmente buenas… aquello hizo que le invadiera un halo de nostalgia y su pensamiento voló hacia aquellos días en los que podía tratar con Cuddy a diario. Realmente los echaba de menos. Desde el episodio del motel no había vuelto a saber nada, aunque David mantenía el contacto con ella. Ninguno de los dos era experto en la discreción. House atribuía aquello al tema de la serie, y aunque se moría de ganas por saber algo, nunca intento sonsacarle información. Quería… quería evitar pensar en ella. Aquello dolía demasiado. En estos dos últimos meses, durante el día lograba que su nombre no cruzara por su mente. El mantenerse activo era de gran ayuda pero al atardecer, a diario recordaba la multitud de detalles que hacían de ella una mujer extraordinaria. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de escribir los casos para la serie… al basarse en su propia experiencia, era inevitable el recordar de nuevo las discusiones sobre el método médico a seguir, las luchas por conseguir pruebas, las trifulcas por las horas de consulta, el ir a diario a su despacho, el esconderse para que ella lo encontrara… y en definitiva, todo ese "juego" que era tan suyo. Se alegraba que David hubiese captado perfectamente aquella esencia y que lo plasmara en la serie…

Cuando finalizó el capítulo, las luces se encendieron y todo el mundo se puso en pie para aplaudir. El jefe de David le dio un apretón de manos, seguido de una palmadita en la espalda, y dijo que le encantaba la idea, que estaba seguro de que sería un éxito. David estaba entusiasmado, no paraba de reír y nervioso, repetía las mismas frases de gratitud. Tras esas escenas de alegría, entre un jolgorio de voces y buenos propósitos, todos los invitados pasaron de nuevo al salón donde habría una pequeña fiesta. House aprovechó ese momento para acercase a David…

- Felicidades! – le dijo.

- Ehhh? – contesto exaltado David – Gracias, gracias…

- Va a ser una buena serie.

- En serio? Te ha gustado?

- Claro que sí! Es diferente, tiene un guión brillante y los personajes son creíbles, diferentes entre sí y atractivos…

- Gracias! Ahora solo falta que le guste al público…

- Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Viendo la reacción de esta noche no va a haber ningún problema…

- Bufff! Eso espero…

- Cuando la estrenan?

- El próximo mes. De Martes y en "Prime Time"!

- Una apuesta fuerte!

- Lo es! Increíble verdad?

- Bueno, te lo mereces…

- Vamos! – Dijo entusiasmado David – Esto hay que celebrarlo!

- No, no… - contestó evasivo House – Yo ya he tenido bastante por hoy. Me voy a casa.

- Qué! Nooo! No puedes hacerme eso!

- JJJ… Lo siento! Pero estoy cansado…

- P, p , pero…

- En serio, yo ya no pinto nada aquí. Este es tu momento, disfrútalo!

House apoyo la mano encima del hombro de David y éste, asintió con la cabeza.

- Nada de esto sería posible sin ti – le contesto

- No es cierto… Yo siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

House extendió la mano y David le correspondió con un fuerte apretón.

- Suerte! – Dijo a modo de despedida House. David volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se fue.

Durante unos segundos, House observo cómo se alejaba, perdiéndole la pista casi de inmediato, al entrar en la fiesta. Sonrió para sí y caminó hacia la salida en busca de su abrigo. El vestíbulo estaba desierto, camino hacia el guardarropa cuando… escucho la voz de quien menos se esperaba…

- Ya te vas? – preguntó Cuddy

House se giro de inmediato y perplejo la observo. A unos pocos pasos de él, justo debajo del marco que separaba el salón del lobby, Cuddy desplegaba toda su belleza envuelta en un exquisito traje de gala.

- Qué… qué haces aquí? – atinó a hablar House.

- David me invitó – respondió Cuddy con voz trémula – me dijo algo de que querían conocerme…

- Sí – contesto House – a mí me dijo algo parecido…

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos.

- No sabía que estabas invitada – volvió a hablar de nuevo House.

- Sí, bueno… David me lo dijo hace unas semanas, pero no tenía claro si iba a venir o no…

- Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- No lo sé… supongo que se lo debía a David. Es un buen hombre y… muy convincente! Es difícil decirle que no…

- JJJ… A mí me pasa lo mismo!

Momentáneamente se quedaron de nuevo callados…

- Y bien… que te ha parecido el episodio? – preguntó House acercándose un poco a ella.

- Eh? Puesss… Yo llegué un poco tarde, pero me ha gustado.

- Eras tú?

- Si… tuve problemas para encontrar niñera!

- Ya…

- Aún no me creo que puedan hacer una serie sobre… bueno ya sabes… nosotros y el hospital.

- Increíble, verdad? Quién querría ver eso?

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron…

- Qué – Cuddy carraspeo y bajo la mirada – qué tal estas? – preguntó cambiando de tema. House la miro sin comprender – la última vez que te vi fue en aquel motel y…

- Ah! Ya, ya… eso. Bien, estoy bien. Ahora… trabajo para la policía. Ayudo en casos y… me he comprometido a pasar controles antidrogas. Es la condición para poder colaborar en comisaría. Llevo un par de meses… bueno, en realidad desde el verano, sin tomar nada…

- Sabes? Leí un reportaje sobre ti en el "DC Journal". El caso de la mujer envenenada fue muy sonado en la capital…

- Si bueno… aquello fue suerte… pero me gusta lo que hago ahora, sabes? Es algo bueno y me ha devuelto algo de calma…

- Me alegro…

- Y tú? He oído que sigues peleando por la reforma sanitaria.

- Sí, es un tema complicado, pero las distintas posturas cada vez están más cerca.

- Ojalá salga adelante. Es algo necesario…

- Sí, lo es…

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y de nuevo se quedaron callados. A los dos se les habían acabado los temas intranscendentes sobre los que hablar y la situación era muy incómoda… La música del salón que comenzó a sonar, los distrajo durante un instante, y les dio una oportunidad de excusarse…

- Bueno – dijo House – tengo que marcharme. Llame a un taxi cuando estaba en la fiesta y…

- Sí… - contesto Cuddy – yo también debería irme. Tan solo voy a despedirme de David.

House asintió y dando un pequeño paso, se colocó delante de ella…

- Cuddy yo… siento lo que hice. No hay ni un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de...

- No… por favor! No sigas…no quiero que lo nombres. Aquello sucedió y… no puede cambiarse.

- Lo sé, lo sé…

House asintió cabizbajo, mientras Cuddy bajo la mirada y apretó los labios…

- Así que… esto es una despedida?

- Sí… - dijo escuetamente Cuddy sin poder continuar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodear sus ojos, mientras House hacía lo imposible por contener las suyas…

- Toma – le dijo pasándole su pañuelo – Tan solo quería decirte que…jamás olvidaré lo nuestro, y que por siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida…

- No lo hagas más duro por favor… - dijo Cuddy con voz entrecortada.

- No te preocupes, después de esta noche no volveré a molestarte…

House se recompuso y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, dijo…

- Me alegra el haberte visto y que a pesar de todo, hayamos podido hablar. Te deseo suerte Cuddy.

- Lo… lo mismo te digo House.

Ambos se miraron por última vez y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. House hacia la puerta, Cuddy hacia el salón…

Después de tantos años y de todo lo ocurrido, había un final. Y tal vez… no era uno del todo malo. Su historia proseguiría en la ficción, mientras que la real, se acabaría ahí. Pero al menos, ésta sería una historia recordada. El mundo entero sabría quien fue Gregory House, el más brillante doctor en medicina, y también quien fue Lisa Cuddy, decana y la única persona que consiguió hacerle sombra…

Es un relato sobre el dolor, sobre ambición, de celos, de pasión… en definitiva:

**ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Lo primero, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Que me decís? Dejo así el final o hay sitio para un epílogo? Dependiendo de vuestras respuestas subo (o no) la última parte...<p>

Un saludo!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo tambien quiero un epílogo... jjj... y aunque viene con tardanza, aquí va! Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Cuddy camino deprisa hacia el salón intentando disimular las lágrimas. Al llegar a él, levanto la cabeza y observo la sala repleta de invitados. La música sonaba alto, los camareros iban y venían con bandejas repletas de copas y aperitivos, y la gente parecía divertirse… Todo el mundo parecía ajeno al drama que se había vivido hacía apenas unos instantes…<p>

Jamás había sentido un dolor así, pensó Cuddy. Ni cuando perdió a su padre, ni cuando temió por la vida de su madre, ni cuando temió por la suya propia…Aquel dolor que oprimía su pecho, y que apenas la dejaba respirar, se parecía sospechosamente al que había sentido la otra vez… cuando rompió con él… sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la molestia era más aguda, más intensa, más opresora, pues sabía bien, que aquello era un adiós definitivo…

Se secó las lágrimas, que inevitablemente rodaban por su cara y con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido de la sala, comprobó que lejos de lo que había pensado, no se sentía aliviada… ya está, - se decía a sí misma - se acabó, la cuerda de tanto tensarse al fin se rompió… - No era eso lo que querías? – se preguntó – entonces por qué este frio? Por qué esta desesperanza? Por qué este… vacio? Sí…aquella era la palabra, aquel era el sentimiento…vacío, pues una parte de ella había muerto esa noche y la felicidad, si es que ésta existía, se había ido tras sus pasos… Negó con la cabeza y pensó – Merecía la pena? Ser infeliz? Desahuciar su corazón?

Con la cabeza ocupada en estos pensamientos, se adentro en el salón, caminando de forma automática, golpeándose los hombros con los invitados, cuando… sintió que unas manos le agarraban del brazo:

- Señora! Señora! – le dijo apresurada la mujer del guardarropa – Se deja esto…

Cuddy bajo la mirada y tomó en sus manos el documento que le ofrecía la empleada… Con la cabeza, agradeció el gesto de la mujer y haciéndose a un lado, observo el manuscrito. Era curioso, ya no se acordaba de él... Lo había llevado aquella noche porque quería dárselo a David, que él fuera su salvaguardia y depositario, pero en aquel instante, observando la caligrafía y su nombre escrito en la primera página, ya no lo tenía tan claro... Lo había leído varias veces, decenas incluso… y vio su vida reflejada. Sus fallos, sus errores… también sus aciertos, y comprobó que en todos había un denominador común: House, él… podría olvidar también su propia historia? Olvidar quien fue? Cómo llego hasta aquí?...

Puso sus manos sobre las hojas, acariciando la caligrafía…y suplicó ante aquellas páginas encontrar una excusa… encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que se formaba una y otra vez en su mente, la misma que no la dejaba dormir, la misma que amartillaba su cabeza en ese mismo instante… - Oh, House…Como puedo perdonarte?-

De repente, un impulso recorrió su cuerpo… Por qué no? Por qué no preguntarle?... Se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia el hall suplicando que no fuera tarde, que no se hubiera ido… Pero como era de esperar, el hall estaba vacío y también la entrada. Corrió entonces hacia la calle tan rápido como sus tacones y su vestido ajustado le permitían y ya en ella, maldijo en alto su suerte, al comprobar que no estaba ni a un lado ni a otro… El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y con la intención de parar un taxi, cruzo el asfalto apenas sin mirar…

El brusco frenazo, y el claxon del coche que casi se la lleva por delante, la hicieron volver a la realidad… respiro aliviada, sacudiéndose el susto del cuerpo, y levantando la mirada, observo cómo un grupo de curiosos la miraba… Negó con la cabeza y acabo de cruzar la calle, esta vez con más cuidado.

Ya en la otra acera, miro a los dos lados y su cuerpo se estremeció al comprobar cómo a unos cincuenta metros, un hombre alto y delgado la observaba… Ajusto la mirada y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, comenzó a caminar hacia él, con la certeza de que era House…

Ambos se encontraron delante de nuevo y sin casi recobrar el aliento, simplemente a bocajarro, Cuddy preguntó…

- Cómo puedo perdonarte?

- Qué? – dijo perplejo House – yo…

Pero Cuddy no le dejo seguir y continuó hablando…

- He intentado odiarte y durante un tiempo lo conseguí. Huí lejos, rehíce mi vida, obtuve el éxito de nuevo… pero a cada día, por las noches, sentía como algo dentro de mí se apagaba. A pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, no he logrado olvidarte y aunque me odie al hacerlo, tan solo encuentro la paz con tus recuerdos. Jamás he sido tan feliz como en aquel tiempo House… Siempre supe que sería así… y al leer esto – dijo Cuddy elevando el manuscrito que llevaba en la mano – comprendí que tú sentías lo mismo… que lo nuestro fue algo bueno, y que tan solo nuestros temores a ser felices nos separaron… No puedo renunciar a nuestra historia, eso sería negar quién fui…pero lo que hiciste… Cómo puedo olvidarlo? Dame una excusa! Algo a lo que agarrarme… Oh House! Cómo puedo perdonarte?...

- No puedes hacerlo, no puedes perdonarme… – dijo House acercándose a ella – Ni tampoco debes olvidar, yo jamás lo haré… Pero sabes que te quiero, y que de una forma en que tan solo tú y yo comprendemos, estamos conectados y hechos para estar juntos…

House acorto la distancia, y cogiendo a Cuddy por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Fue un beso contenido pero apasionado, de reencuentro, con sabor a sal y a amargura… al que Cuddy no tardo en corresponder. La pasión dio vida a sus cuerpos, y abrazados, el mundo poco a poco quedó atrás. Sedientos, los labios que no comprendían de esperas, intentaron recuperar el tiempo perdido, y los brazos exploradores incansables, recorrieron cada rincón de sus cinturas… tan solo el aire, tan necesario para vivir como importuno en aquel momento, consiguió separarles...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, y todavía unidos por la cintura, House susurro…

- Déjame intentarlo… con cada beso, con cada abrazo… Déjame amarte el resto de mi vida. Y que cada día junto a ti me gane tu perdón…

Cuddy posó sus dedos sobre los labios de House, silenciándolo. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y acercándose de nuevo, se besaron más intensamente, haciendo que el relato que Cuddy aun sostenía en la mano, cayera al suelo…

Al otro lado de la acera, David observaba la escena. Con una sonrisa en la cara, espero a que ambos se fueran caminando con las manos entrelazadas, y disimuladamente, cruzo la calle para recoger el manuscrito del suelo. El pequeño relato, con sus nombres, con sus vidas, había acabado en una esquina a causa de la marabunta de gente y piernas… David le sacudió el polvo, estiro algunas de sus páginas y guardándolo bajo el brazo, juró hacer honor aquella historia… la mejor que había visto nunca.

Ahora sí que sí…** FIN.**

* * *

><p>Muchas, muchas gracias a tods los que habeis llegado hasta aquí. Este es mi último fic, con el adios definitivo de Lisa ya no hay esperanza para nada más... Asi que aprovecho para agradecer todos los reviews y todos los minutos entregados a leer alguno de mis fics... Para mí todo esto ha sido una experiencia maravillosa...<p>

Os deseo lo mejor. Suerte y salud a todos los que formais parte de esta comunidad.

**HUDDY POR SIEMPRE!**


End file.
